Power Rangers Dragon Force 3: Ultimate Fury
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: 3rd in series. the epic battle of good VS evil continues, as the Dragon Rangers continue to fight Azalia, the evil Dragon Queen. But new evils will also show up, to serve their own selfish needs. The next part of the Dragon Force story, continues...
1. Girls day out

**A/N: So glad to be back with continuing the Dragonforce Series. And it's thanks to some of you, the viewers, that have helped me decide the name. And season 3 will e exactly that. Ultimate Fury. But what plost twists will happen this season? Well...that all remains to be seen. For those who have been faithful from the start, thank you. For those who will get into this series, I hope you enjoy. But now...let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers (sadly) I also don't own McDonalds (the name will be said a couple times).**

* * *

><p>It was about a month and a half until school was out. Right now, many things were going down, such as planning for the prom and graduation ceremony. Lauren was on the planning team for the prom, and they had decided on a bit of a dragon theme, in tribute for the power rangers keeping Reefside safe (not Lauren's idea, she tried to dissaude it)<p>

But for Lauren and Kim, this was a bit of a special weekend. It was sort of a mini get together for some of the ranger ladies. See, every so often, they would get together to catch up on old times. This was a small one, seeing that only a total of five (including Kim and Lauren) were attending. Of course, there was only one city that the ladies would even allow such a thing to be hosted in.

Angel Grove.

So while the other rangers were in Reefside, on standby, just in case, Lauren was currently in a hotel room, typing away at her laptop, while playing with Arianna a bit. Lauren finished up a couple of things, and closed her laptop. Just in time as well, because Kim walked in, with a smile on her face.

Kim: Everyone's here now.

Lauren: Sweet. Okay pumpkin, it's time to meet some of mommy's idols.

Arianna: Yay!

Lauren picked up Arianana, before the three made their way downstairs, to meet up with some of the ranger ladies. Kim and Lauren smiled when they saw the three ladies.

Kim: Ashley, Aisha, Dana. How are you girls?

The five (Arianna didn't quite know them) all embraced each other. It wouldn't be to long until they found theirselves at the nearby Mcdonalds (upon Arianna's insistence). Arianna was happily munching away on some chicken nuggest, hoping to get to the play place soon.

Dana: cute one, isn't she.

Kim: Yeah. But...I feel so...old now.

Lauren: Mom...please don't think that. Besides, i'm going to be having a brother or sister soon.

Kim: Yeah. Wait...that made it all better.

The girls laughed at that joke. Suddenly,, there was an explosion down the street, which caused a rumble to be felt. Instantly, there was panic. But the five girls knew exactly what was up. A monster attack.

Lauren: Damn. Would it kill them to give us a break.

Dana: We're rangers, we don't get breaks.

Lauren: I know. I am just...nevermind. Mom. Get Ari and get to safety. We're gonna have to fight together girls.

The girls nodded, before Ashley realized something. Ari seemed to pick up the thought, and glowed.

Ashley. What's going on with your kid? And why do I feel the power when I had my turbo powers, coming back?

Lauren: Ari's special ability. Access to the morphing grid. She's basically fully restored you to top condition from your turbo days. Let's get out of here.

The four girls left, as Kim picked up Arianna, and went to safety. Once the four girls were hidden, they all nodded.

Aisha: It's MORPHING TIME! YELLOW RANGER POWER!

Ashley: SHIFT INTO TURBO!

Dana: LIGHTSPEED, RESCUE!

Lauren: DRAGON FORCE! DIVINE DRAGON POWER!

The four had transformed. And just int time, as there were putties, and a gold monkey that looked like it came from the wizard of Oz, attacking everything.

Aisha and Lauren: Goldar?

Aisha: Wait...how do you know Goldar?

Lauren: You forget who both my parents are. They've told me more then enough of that bozo. Speaking of, I'll fight him.

Dana: Wait don't-

Aisha:-To late, she's gone ahead.

Dana: ...Rush in there without a plan. *sigh* That kid is gonna get herself hurt in this one.

The three joined in, mostly taking down the putties. Lauren fought off a few, before jumping over then, and landed a powerful diamond kick to Goldar's back. He got up after that hit and growled.

Lauren: I thought you were dead long ago.

Goldar: I was puny ranger, gut I have found my way back to life. And now, it's going to be a pleasure, destroying the offspring of Tommy Oliver.

Lauren: Hasn't your mother ever told you to always back up what you say? Because from where I stand, you're nothing more then an overgrown monkey with wings, who's so easy to defeat, I bet I could destroy you without being a ranger.

That statement angered Goldar, who charged in. He swung his sword down, only for Lauren to block it with her own. They began to duel with their swords. After a minute though, Lauren kicked Goldar's sword out of his hands, and slashed his armor. He flew back, clearly hurt. He tried to get up, but Lauren jumped on one of his legs, effectively breaking it. He still got up, but was only able to get to the kneeling position.

Lauren: Kneel, before your master!

Goldar: I'll never bow down to a pathetic ranger.

Lauren: Suite yourself.

Lauren grabbed Goldar by the neck, and lifted him up. She then sent electricity through him, which caused him great pain, and massive amounts of sparks to fly off of him. Lauren then threw Goldar away, before hitting him with a fireball. The two collided, and exploded. Lauren then turned to the other ladies, who had just finished taking care of the putties.

Ashley: That takes care of that.

Dana: Indeed.

Lauren: There was no doubt. But...thank you for taking care of the grunts.

Dana: Grunts! Yeah that's exactly what YOU did. You left us to fight that ape. We should have stuck together. We can't have some hotshot ranger with massive powers on the loose.

Lauren: Spare me the details doc. I fought that ape because it was a longtime enemy of my family. Either way...don't think that because you're supposed to be retired, gives you the right to boss the others around. Until you've gone one on one with Cadmus, and win, don't think you're better then me.

Aisha: Girls stop this!

Ashley: Aisha's right. There's no point in arguing over this. You two may have different ways of thinking as rangers. God knows it's common. But the point is, we all share the same goal. Rid evil from the universe. This couldn't have turned out better.

Dana and Lauren were glaring at each other the whole time. Sort of like a rivalry going on. But the two relented, and relaxed their stance.

Dana: Sorry. You're right. It's just...in my nature as a medic to worry. Plus I wasn't sure if you're a team player or not.

Lauren:I get that. Believe me, I do. I just...want to make sure my mom and daughter are fine, so I admit, I went in strong.

Aisha: Is all forgiven now?

Lauren and Dana: yeah.

A clapping sound was heard. The ladies looked around, as saw a shadow emerging from behind the trees. It was of a warrior covered in bones, metal, and gold. The head had wild black hair, and a skull mask, with a red demon jaw showing. The eyes were black, with white slits. He also carried a skull cane, with the skull being the size of a human, with ram horns, plus a cavity in the back to place one's hand in.

Monster: Good showing ladies. Most impressive ya know.

The monster spoke with a semi-thick Scottish accent, which was totally weird. The ladies looked at each other, and then fell into battle

Monster: there's no need for extra violence at this exact moment mates. I just wanted to test the power of some rangers.

Aisha: Test us? That was a TEST?

Monster: Most certainly chickie. But where are my manners? I'm Abbadon. Intergalactic Bounty hunter.

Dana: SO...do you need our help, or something like that?

Abbadon: No no my darlings. I merely wanted to test you...see what the big deal was eh? Certainly understand perfectly now, especially after ressurrecting goldar just for yaz.

Lauren: Wait...hang on. You can...revive the dead?

Abbadon: righteo. Give this girlie a prize. One supersized goldar, just for your enjoyment, coming right up.

The cane glowed green, beforeHe lifted it off the ground, and slammed it back down. The debris of Goldar formed back together, and grew to mega size.

Abbadon: Don't dissapoint me now. Win or lose, i look forward to more good fights. Who knows chickies. If the price is right, I might just work for you. Until then...I'm out. Later ladies!

With that, Abbadon flashed black, and vanished. Goldar was heading towards the center of the city.

Lauren: Do you girls have any independant zords.

Aisha: Nope.

Dana: sorry.

Ashley: Wish we did.

Lauren: then I'll take this one. I call upon the power of Zero, the divine Dragonzord!

The sky glowed multiple colors, as Zero descended downwards. Lauren teleported up, and Zero transformed.

Zero: I remember this one. He was always one who was all bark,and no bite.

Lauren: I figured as such. But master, how did you know him?

Zero: Please don't call me master anymore Lauren. If you were a zord, you would be far superior to me now. As for him...wellhe was a warrior of the evil alliance, before we managed to break them apart.

Goldar: YOU! Zero. Prepare to be destroyed.

Zero: See what I mean?

Goldar charged at Zero, who grabbed Goldar, and delivered a hard elbow to the back. Goldar grunted in pain. Zero then tossed Goldar away, before hewould deliver a fire punch as Goldar got up.

Zero: return to the dead.

Zero summoned his divine dragon blade. It glowed all sorts of colors, charging up for ti's final attack.

Lauren and Zero: Divine Judgement Slash!

Zero slashed Goldar, right down the middle. The over glorified monkey fell backwards in two pieces, and exploded. Goldar was surely finished for good now.

A few minutes later, the ladies, including Kim and Arianna, were back in the McDonalds, continuing where they left off, which luckily for them, was just drinks at that point.

Dana: Okay, I gotta admit, I'm beyond impressed with you Lauren. You kept yourself calm, and showed why you are a ranger.

Lauren: Don't worry about it. Gotta admit though, that Abbadon guy was...quite the character.

Aisha: Indeed. But why is he after us. Does he have some sort of hidden agenda?

Kim: He might, but it's best to just keep an eye out for him. If what he says is true, then Lauren here, will have a big sense of dumb bad luck happening for us.

Lauren: Mom, why do you say that?

Kim glared at her daughter, for not realizing it. Lauren still didn't realize it, so Kim sighed.

Kim: If this Abbadon guy can revive the dead, that means _any_ monster, or boss, we've had to face before, will likley have to face again. Including Cadmus.

That's where Lauren realized. The ladies were clearly shocked at that. Lauren felt like an idiot (though she only mentally thought it) because of that. She slightly panicked a bit, in which Arianna sensed, and got down, and embraced her mother. Lauren sighed

Lauren: Thanks Ari. But...hearing that is exactly what I don't need. But let's not focus on that right now.

The ladies agreed. This was supposed to be a fun weekend. And they were going to have fun.

**Elsewhere...**

Abbadon had looked down upon Angel Grove and other cities. He smirked as best he could. He was impressed by not only the planet, but how quickly and bravely the ranger ladies fought. He nodded to himself.

Abbadon: There is a chance this could very well be my last thing I do. If those ladies fought that well, imagine if I went up against a team. But you Lauren...you got my full attention chickie. It's thanks to you...that you made my master stronger by killing him. And in due time, you'll find out exactly why. But for now, I'll just kick back and enjoy the view.

He turned to where the nearby canyon was, and set up a golf ball. He morphed his cane into a 3 wood golf club, and shot the ball into the canyon. Once again, Abbadon smirked to himself, trying out the sport of Golf.


	2. What I'm Made Of

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while since I posted a new chapter. But we got exactly that now. I am very happy with the fan support for this series, so who knows how long it will go for. Also, this is a songfic chapter, so aside from the obvious (not owning power rangers, just the characters used) I don't own the song 'What I'm Made Of'. That's owned by Crush 40. Sonic Final Boss music FTW!**

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the prom. It was mostly setup time. Lauren had checked off everything that had been set up currently. Right now, the finishing touches on one of the dragon floats was being prepared.<p>

Lauren: So that's drinks, posters, big artwork banner, gift bags, tables, food. Looks like everything is pretty much done.

Lauren sighed. She was looking forward to this. She needed a day to relax. To many things were going on at once for her. First, there was Azalia sending her Komododrones to attack the city at random, then Abbaddon taunting her. Then of course, her studies and Arianna. The 17 (18 if you count the fact she was in an altered time space dimension for a while) year old sighed, sitting down.

Voice: Now there's a face that shouldn't be present on you ever.

Lauren looked up, and saw that Ryder was there, along with Arianna. Lauren smiled, as Arianna ran right to Lauren, and mother and daughter embraced, as Lauren picked her up.

Lauren: Not that I'm glad to see you two, but...what are you to doing here?

Ryder: Well...we missed you, wanted to see you.

Arianna: That's right mommy.

That made Lauren's day right there. Still something was nagging her. A bad feeling. She hated when it happened. But it wouldn't surprise her if Azalia decided to ruin everything. Luckily, Lauren did have an escape plan just in case.

**With Azalia...**

Lothor watched as Azalia got dressed. From putting on stockings, to zipping up a new battle dress that showed lots of leg, and left little to the imagination, He nodded in approval.

Lothor: So...what's the plan for tonight. Anything special going on.

Azalia: Oh yes indeed. Word is, there is a prom being held tonight at Reefside High. Singing, dancing, and lots of entertainment. Of course, it wouldn't be much of a party, if there weren't some...crashers.

Lothor: I like how you think. But...we know the rangers will be there. Isn't that a bad idea.

Azalia: Oh I know. But that's the thing. Without question, they will be there. Which means that there is a good chance for them to...accidentally reveal themselves. It will ruin their lives. And such, we also need a monster. And I have one already made.

A dark grey warrior robot appeared. It had spikes sticking out of it's head, and curved bladed sticking out of it's wrists and back part of the hands.

Later on, the prom was well underway. Everyone was dancing, having a good time. Tommy was observing everything from the balcony. Lauren stood beside him.

Tommy: Ryder getting ready?

Lauren: Yeah. I'm surprised he's covering video game songs, but with the one he's going to be performing first, I understand it. You'll just have to listen.

Tommy: What's the song called?

Lauren: It's called 'What I'm Made Of'.

The music that was playing had stopped upon the song's completion. The band was now present on stage, and everyone turned their attention to Ryder and his band.

Ryder: Hello Reefside High!

The entire capacity crowd cheered upon Ryder's welcome for them.

Ryder: It's an honour to play for you guys up here. I know we've all had a great year. Unfortunately, because of the monster attacks, Reefside has slipped back into a state of uncertainty. But like last time, we had the Power Rangers to help with keeping everyone's lives as safe as possible. And when we go forth into the next phase of life, remember the trials you've come to this far. Use them to show whomever doesn't believe in, exactly...What you're made of.

Ryder and his band began to play the song. Alot of the crowd recognized it, and thus, mass cheers were heard because of it.

_I don't care what you're thinking__  
><em>_As you turn to me__  
><em>_'Cause what I have in my two hands__  
><em>_Is enough to set me free (set me free)__  
><em>_I could fight the feeling__  
><em>_To resist it over time__  
><em>_But when it's just too much to take__  
><em>_You sneak up from behind___

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for__  
><em>_Let me show you who I am and what I'm here for...(here for)___

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy__  
><em>_Let me show you just what I'm made of__  
><em>_Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me__  
><em>_Let me show you just what I'm made of now...___

_Like a million faces__  
><em>_I've recognized them all__  
><em>_And one by one they've all become__  
><em>_A number as they fall (as they fall)__  
><em>_In the face of reason__  
><em>_I can't take no more__  
><em>_One by one they've all become__  
><em>_A black mark on the floor___

_Is it me, you say, you're looking for__  
><em>_Let me show you who I am and what I have in store... (in store)___

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy__  
><em>_Let me show you just what I'm made of__  
><em>_Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me__  
><em>_Let me show you just what I'm made of now...___

_You can take another life long try__  
><em>_You can take another try..._

The song at this point, turned into a brief guitar solo. Lauren was especially cheering her lover on. Even Azalia and Lothor, who managed to sneak in with their monster, completely disguised, all enjoyed the song as well.

_Try to reach inside of me, try to drain my energy__  
><em>_Let me show you just what I'm made of__  
><em>_Simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me__  
><em>_Let me show you just what I'm made of now...___

_Try to reach inside of me (Let me show you what I'm made of)__  
><em>_Try to drain my energy (Let me show you what I'm made of)__  
><em>_Let me show you just what I'm made of._

The entire crowd love it. Ryder and his band were starting to tune up for another song, when suddenly, gunshots could be heard, and alot of the light fixtures were destroyed. The rangers had all went on alert, as the monster, Azalia, and Lothor, revealed themselves. At that, Komododrones appeared, and surrounded them. Azalia laughed, as she summoned a mic to her hands.

Azalia: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. You're innocent and glorious entertainment for the night has been replaced by a new act, simply known, as massacre. Artillerex...if you please.

The monster, now known as Artillerex, shot down the dragon floats, causing them to crash into the floor. It was by sheer luck that nobody got hurt. Azalia then blasted a big hole in the wall.

Azalia: Allow me to introduce myself. I am the true ruler of this entire universe. I am the Dragon Queen, Azalia! And you puny humans are nothing in comparison to what I've already fully eliminated. My own race, for not believing in my ideals. And soon, the universe's last hope of survival from evil, will soon be demolished. If nobody wants to get hurt, then you know what to do.

Random male voice: What is it you want?

Azalia: Not much. Just the power rangers, all beaten, bloodied, broken, and in every single sense of the word...DEAD! And the best part is, they're all amongst you right now! Yes...they are teenagers, like the rest of you. Except maybe one, but he's still here.

With Lauren and Tommy...

Lauren: Damn. If we don't show ourselves, then she will make sure that everyone here will die. Not on my watch.

Tommy: Wait. Are you going to reveal yourself?

Lauren: What choice do I have dad. If it's possible, we'll try to alter their memory. Or at least of my arrival.

Tommy sighed, and nodded. Lauren looked directly as Azalia, and she was becoming more mad by the second.

Lauren: AZALIA!

Everyone turned their attention to Lauren, who stood on the rail. Once she had everyone's attention, she jumped down, to the fallen float. Azalia smirked.

Azalia: so the leader of the Power rangers graces us with her presence. So Lauren Oliver...where are the others?

Lauren: I'm more then enough for you right now. I'm also not letting their identities be known. Since it's a fight you want, I'll gladly put you in your place. DRAGONE FORCE! DIVINE DRAGON POWER! 

Lauren was transformed, and immediately hopped down to the fight, She almost effortlessly took down the Komododrones, but Artillerex open fired on her. That's when all the other rangers came in.

Ryder: Everyone, get out of here!

Hanzo was first to move in. He grabbed Artillerex and transported them outside, as the rest of the fight travelled there as well Azalia went after Lauren, both wrist blades extended.

Azalia: I must thank you Lauren, for killing Cadmus. My power has reached new levels!

Azalia shot a massive black bomb at Lauren. She was still damaged, but she got up. It nearly engulfed her. The bomb kept growing bigger, until a bright golden light appeared from it. The bomb began to shrink a bit, before it was rebounded. It hit Azalia and it exploded. But Azalia managed to block the explosion, so she was relatively unhurt.

Lauren: You forget. Thanks to you...so has all our powers!

The two began to collide, in a massive fight. Meanwhile, Artillerex was not having an easy time. In fact, despite his speed, he was outclassed, and defeated. However. Before he could be finished off, a couple of massive blasts were shot towards the rangers. It was from a big metallic monster, with twin rockets ready to fire. And beside him, was Abbaddon.

Abbaddon: Now how come I wasn't invited to this party?

Lothor: Abbaddon? What are you doing here?

Abbaddon: I was bored lad, so I came to check what these rangers are made of. I must admit, I'm impressed.

Tyrell: I don't care who you are, you don't want to go against us.

Abbaddon: Nyah ah ah. Learn to respect your elders laddie. Especially when they are much more powerful, and like to treat you as toys. For you see chaos ranger...I control the dead. Perfect example, is Silo here. Now...MERGE AND GROW!

Silo and Artillerex both glowed, and became one. The light faded, to show Artillerex, slightly bulkier, and with the two rockets on his shoulders. He then grew.

Abbaddon: Lothor, old friend...I'd get out of here while you can. Silomax will be very powerful, and I wouldn't want you to become a pancake now, eh?

Lothor smirked, nodded, and teleported out. Lauren and Azalia were still fighting. Lauren had the upper hand, as she warded off Azalia with the Staff of Tiamat.

Lauren: GO. Take care of that beast. When I get the opportunity, I'll join you.

The rangers nodded, and summoned their zords. They immediately formed the Dragonmax, and began to fight the super machine monster. The monster was quick and powerful, easily slashing and blasting away at the super powered megazord. It was floored , before two rockets blasted it.

Gogyou: AH! I don't know how much more we can take of this!

Jake: You're kidding, right?

Tyrell: I'm afraid they aren't. That monster is way more powerful then we could imagine.

That was when Silomax began to charge up another dual blast. But a red leg suddenly kicked him in the back. Thus he fell on the ground, and exploded. He wasn't finished, but was heavily damaged. Everyone saw Ragnarok, in warrior form.

Ragnarok: Listen up guys. The guardians are still recovering from their fight with Cadmus. I to, was damaged pretty badly, but the guardians, especially my father, wanted me to be healed up first. So don't call them. Shiro...Kurai. We need to form the Janus Ragnazord. If there are two megazords here, there is a far better chance at success.

Ryder: Let's do it then.

As Silomax began to rise, Ragnarok picked up the Dragonmax. It began to transform into the original Super Dragonforce Megazord, as the Janus Ragnazord was summoned. The two engaged the metal monster. Silomax used it's shedeer claws against the Super Dragonfoce Megazord, but it blocked and dulled them down with the Dragon Drill. The Ragnazord then smashed the rockets, and tossed Silomax away.

Ryder:L This is more like it. There is a reason why I had my band sing that song. Because we're not backing down, and we're not giving up. Azalia...Lothor...voodoo guy...don't mess with us, because every single time we're out here, we will show you exactly what we're made of. And now, to end this fight. Focus all energy to the drill, and slash through that armour!

The megazord super charged up it's drill, and slashed downwards on Silomax, which left a huge gash. It didnt finish it off though. The Janus Ragnazord charged up it's Yin-Yang Ragnablade, and finished off Silomax with it's final crush slash.

It was also at the same time, that Lauren flung Azalia into a nearby tree. The tree was very strong, and waasn't even damaged. Azalia however, was knocked pretty hard. She growled, and teleported away. The zords vanished, and the rangers came down. Lauren raised her staff, causing the memories of the students who saw her transform to be slightly altered, so that they didn't know it was her.

Lauren: Hey. Thanks for taking care of the big battle. Azalia gave me a tough time.

Tyrell: yeah. Say, have you seen that other...voodoo guy before?

Lauren: Unfortunately yes. I'll explain everything later though. Right now, let's enjoy the rest of this night. And I do mean enjoy it.

Hanzo: you guys do that. And remember...especially you Ryder...Use condoms.

It was lucky for the rest of the rangers that they were still morphed, becuase they all sported huge blushes underneath their helmets.

**A couple hours later, with Azalia...**

Azalia: I got a splitting headache. Now I know why Rita complained as much as she did when she was evil.

Lothor: Don't worry dear. We're persistent. We won't stop until they're all dead. But speaking of death, I should explain my old fiend here. I want you to meet Abbaddon.

Azalia: Abbaddon?

Abbaddon: Indeed I am lassie. I am a master of death. In that, I can freely summon dead creatures to do my bidding. Very useful when you're a bounty hunter.

Azalia: I have little use for things like that. However, your powers will be most useful. So, since you are a bounty hunter, or a mercenary...pretty much the same thing...how much do I owe you, to enlist your help?

Abbaddon: I require no payment. At least not actual currency. I seek only amusement at this point. Keep me entertained. To test the limits. Also...I want to know how you came into that particular power. It's...familiar.

Azalia smirked, and nodded. She had no problem.

Azalia: I don't know if you ever heard, but my race, the Dragonsyn, once had their own devil. But this one could rise every so often, that maidens were needed to keep it sealed away. It was willpower that kept it sealed in the bowels of hell. I was a maiden, and I purposely released it...twice. However, it's been defeated and killed by those rangers. Naturally, i made sure it's powers would remain intact, within me.

Abbaddon almost growled a bit, but then chuckled for a second. This concerned both Azalia and Lothor.

Abbaddon: I know whom you speak of. So Cadmus returned, only to be killed. That is interesting. Now I know that fighting those rangers will be worth it. Once they're dead, we'll share the power we'll get from them. I want to see the fight to the end, even if I am to die for it! You got yourself a new partner to work with!

Azalia smiled. It was a somewhat cold, amused smiled, but it held that she liked his answer. Lothor smirked himself.

Lothor: Just don't try anything funny. She's my wife you know.

Abbaddon: Lothor, you need not worry. Inspite of my appreciation for the female species, especially this one infront of me...I don't go after who's been taken. I can have any woman I want, especially if they're dead.

Azalia almost blanched at that. That was wrong to her. But it didn't concern her to much. But an idea suddenly sprung into her head. An idea that would surely cause much trouble for the rangers.

Azalia: Abbaddon. I need your powers to help me now. I know just the right people to do the job to defeating the rangers. Eight lives to be brought back, but only seven of them are my creations. Find me my psycho elementals and...my father.

Lothor went wide eyed at that. He knew exactly who her father was, and knew that having him around only meant trouble. But he would worry about that later. Abbaddon nodded.

Abbaddon: I shall get to them. However, let's wait a couple days before we do anything. We got all the time in the universe...at least I do.


	3. Jungle Rumble p1: A Fallen King's Return

Tyrell stood atop of Ragnarok. They were floating around, just a little bit past Reefside The reason why they were doing this, was because Tyrell had sensed a major amount of evil suddenly spring up, and it was right near a different city. Namely in the mountains by it.

Tyrell: What is this city?

Ragnarok. According to the map banks. This is Ocean Bluff. Ain't this where Ryder went to help control his powers before?

Tyrell: Yes. But why would there be an evil there? It's not one I've ever felt, but it's just so damn familiar. Either way, I'm going in.

Tyrell morphed, and went to Dragoon form. He jumped off Ragnarok, and dived down to the mountains.

Meanwhile, Azalia, Lothor, Abbaddon, along with a hooded being, all stood on one side of the mountain, looking down on what looked liked training grounds.

Hooded man: Pai Zuq academy. The place where my troubles came clear.

Azalia: Don't tell me...these pathetic mongrels killed you father.

Hooded man: They did. For their credit, it took them ten millenia to do so, but still...it's humiliating, that a race of naive like people could defeat me. Had zero not did what he did, I would be ruling the entire universe. I'm just glad you took the initiative to do so. Who knows my dear daughter...you might very well be more powerful then me. You have Cadmus's power coursing through your veins now.

Lothor: Indeed she does.

Lothor looked at the hooded man with admiration. Azalia's father, inspite of hating humans, accepted Lothor when he found out that Lothor was indeed powerful. Abbaddon smirked.

Abbaddon: Well now old friend...I suppose you owe me for brining you back, even though, I have every reason not to. You did try to kill me, and actually...succeeded before. But since that led to me getting all the right power in the universe, well just remember...you're my bitch now.

Hooded man: Shut Up! I still have more then enough power to kill you Abbiel.

Abbaddon: Hmph. I'm still surprised you remembered my mortal name. Still. I can just as easily send you back. So do you want to cause some mayhem, or what?

Hooded man: For once, we agree.

Azalia smirked. She napped her fingers, and the seven psycho elementals jumped from behind them, and began to fire down on the training grounds. The four followed. Tyrell saw the carnage, and even heard them.

Tyrell: Ragnarok, did you get that?

Ragnarok: I did. I already sent the call for the others. This is much worse then I thought. Dealing with Azalia is bad enough, but the evil king that was her's and zero's father...not good.

Tyrell: Tell me about it.

Tyrell jumped in, and he began to fight off the Komododrones that were being summoned. He reflected a few chaos blasts back, and helped with defending the trainees.

Hooded man: Oh. A power ranger. You seem different then the ones I fought here.

Azalia: Oh you'll like this one. He's a Dragosyn. But he's a traitor, and...your grandson.

Hooded man: interesting. Yours, or Zero's?

Azalia: Mine.

Hooded man: Oh well. A traitor is a traitor. So he must die!

The hooded man shot a massive black blast to Tyrell, who immediately powered up to super Dragoon mode, and stopped it from harming him. But the hooded man kept the beam up. The others jumped separately, to attempt to kill the trainees. Suddenly, the hooded man was struck in the back by two other rangers. Jarrod, in his gold and black lion form, and a ranger, wearing red and white, with a claw on his right hand. The distraction caused the hooded man to cease action.

Jarrod: Leave here at once.

Hooded man: Well well well. My former nemesis. I would advise you guys do the same. I will kill you this ti-AAAAUUUGH!

The hooded man turned his head around, to see that Tyrell had shoved the super Nexus saber into the ground, right where his shadow is, thus causing him pain. Tyrell then began to fight against psycho elemental black, Snake. Snake had even managed to tie Tyrel up.

Snake: I knew that I would be taking the win this time. Much like I did before.

Tyrell: Not Likely

Tyrell managed to used the snake bindings against Snake, and threw him into the hooded man. The mooded man's shadow had moved because of it, but was still connected to the sword. It caused massive pain, as the both were now on the ground.

Hooded man: That, was pathetic.

Th hooded man drove one of his claws into Snake's head, and fully absorbed him. He got up, and slowy worked his way to the sword he removed it. But he was still in pain, and he was shocked once the sword was out. Tyrell then grabbed it, and slashed his grandfather. He was no longer hooded. Jarrod and the red ranger, who saw this, gasped in surprise.

Jarrod: Dai Shi...?

the formerly hooded man, now known as Dai Shi, slowly rose up. He smirked. He had golden yellow skin, with dragon scales,, and black fingernail claws. He chuckled, as he ran his fingers through his black spikey hair.

Dai Shi: I've been told that you are my daughter's son. You certainly do have her darkness in you. But you're not on the same side as me.

Tyrell: I don't believe in slavery like you nor mom. You might be my grandfather, but I share no love for you.

Dai Shi: What a shame. Oh well

Dai Shi tried to go on the attack again, but he stumbled a bit. Tyrell raised his word up, only to be hit with a powerful emerald green blast by Abbaddon, which sent hm backwards.

Dai Shi: Heh. Not bad Abbiel. But let us retreat for now. This...was only a small taste of what's to come.

Azalia, Lothor, Abbaddon, Dai Shi, and the Psycho elementals, all teleported away to a different area. That's when Tyrell took off his helmet, and took in a deep breath. Jarrod and the red ranger powered down, and walked towards Tyrell. The red ranger wore a red jacket, along with red trim shades, which he took off.

Jarrod: I forgot which dragon ranger you are, but thank you.

Tyrell: Don't mention it Jarrod. I'm not surprised, since you only spent time with Ryder. But yeah. I'm Tyrell/ This is one of your teammates, correct?

Jarrod: Yeah. Tyrell, meet Casey.

The red ranger, now known as Casey, stepped forward, and shook Tyrell's hand.

Tyrell: I'm sorry about the mess that was made. Afterall, it was done by my evil parents, and now...my grandfather.

That news shocked the both of them. Casey sighed, and told Tyrell to follow him. They eventually reached a deep underground catacomb, where all the students had resided now. They then went in even deeper.

Casey: Normally, I would not allow such information to allow you to remain on these grounds. But you have proven yourself that you are not evil.

Tyrell: Who said chaos needed to be evil. Chaos has no master, it chooses what it wants to help. And I chose a long time ago to be a good guy. Family be damned.

Casey. Well, since we're here, let's sit down.

The three did sit down. It was in a dark room, with only 21 light from the sky, shining down upon them. It was the sacred room where Dai Shi's spirit was entombed before he was killed originally.

Jarrod: Casey, sir...is this what's been bothering you? You said there was something dark on the horizon.

Casey: Indeed I did. I had found this ancient tablet, by accident. One similar dictating on our original fight.

Casey pressed a part of the wall, and te muriel tablet that was there, flipped to reveal another one. Case sighed.

Casey: Four warriors of darkness, led by a ressurected Dai Shi, would attack our grounds. But many other dragons would appear, as the tiger, wolf, lion, chameleon, rhino, jaguar, and cheetah, would all rise up to fight them. However...this part here, is blank. It doesn't indicate what will happen beyond that.

Tyrell: Hmmm. Well I hope they don't do to much right now. We need my teammates to come quickly. In fact, I think that they will be here soon.

_**Meanwhile, inside Ragnarok...**_

The other rangers had come aboard, and were getting ready to land. They had a look of concern on them, but for the most part, they were calm.

Ryder: It is nice to see the Pai Zuq academy again. But...what really bugs me is what Rag told us. What other secrets are they keeping from us.

Ragnarok: For our defence, we didn't think it was needed, because we never thought Dai Shi would be back. We're sorry. But that's all that we know. I have confidence that you'll do well.

Ragnarok landed near the destroyed grounds, and let the rangers out. Luckily, it was on a flat piece of land. The rangers walked down the ramp, and then jumped to the grounds, as Tyrell, Jarrod, and Casey all came back up.

A few minutes later, after the introductions were made, the G-riders were presented to the rangers, while Casey got on his motorcycle, the Red Tiger Strider.

Casey: We'll head down to the city. Meet at Jungle Karma Pizza. The rest of my team will be there to meet up with us. Okay?

The rangers nodded, and they all sped down the mountain to the city.

_**With the evil ones...**_

They were now in Dai Shi's old castle. Dai Shi was sitting on his thrown. But his torso no longer had his armour on. Instead, was shirtless, and wrapped up. Abbaddon and Lothor were not in the throne room with him, but Azalia was. Dai Shi smiled.

Dai Shi: you've come a long way Azalia. It still is surprising to see you all grown up, and a mother of two. I'm proud of you. I just hope that Cara makes us proud as well.

Azalia: She will. I'm sure of it.

Azalia knelt down, and gave her infant daughter to Dai Shi, to hold. Dai Shi continued to smile.

Dai Shi: Is it so wrong, to want to rule over everything? We, the Dragosyn, are the superior race to everything. But these humans that are in possession of our dragon powers...they are desecrating the legacy. No. They were already desecrated, when the Dragosyn turned against me. They all feared me, until that son of mine, turned against me, and banished me, to this dreadful planet. But...we can rebuild our race. Right here, on this planet, and even on our home planet. We'll slaughter all life, and then...the dragosyn will be revived. Through vengeance an death!

Azalia: I like the way you think dad. But how do we get there? That's the problem.

Dai Shi: We will. But first...let's not have those rangers take it easy.

Azalia: Why did you think I wanted the psycho elementals revived. So you can absorb their power.

Dai Shi: And I shall. Bring a few monsters of great power, forward. We shall strike them all hard, and fast.!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. Sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed. But how did you like how I finally revealed who Azalia's father is. Non other...then Dai Shi from Jungle Fury. Next chapter...that's when the real action begins.**


	4. Jungle Rumble p2: A Young King's Sorrow

The dragon rangers had quickly sped through Ocean bluff, and arrived at the designated meeting point. Jungle Karma pizza. They saw a total of five people working there, rushing to get the lunch rush done with. Casey sighed, before he went into help.

Carl: This place always busy?

Jarrod: It cam be. Makes me wonder sometimes how this was a good base of operations, aside from a half decent cover.

Lauren sighed, and turned around. It was rather abrupt, which surprised everyone. Jarrod turned to her.

Jarrod: Where are you going? Aren't we supposed to work together to defeat Dai Shi?

Lauren: I got bigger things to worry about. Like how he came here. You forget, his daughter is a far bigger threat. Besides...I'm tired of the many secrets that has been kept from us. I'm going to get my answers. I'll be on board Ragnarok.

Lauren shoved her way out. The look in her eyes, if you could see it, described exactly her tone of voice. Aggrivated beyond help. Once she was outside and hidden, she teleported to Ragnarok, who was resting on the mountainside. From there, Lauren simply sat in the cockpit, and began to meditate.

She found herself in a dimension where all the colours blended together peacefully. She saw Zero there. It wasn't quite the dimension they trained in, but it was fairly close. Zero sensed her frustration, and appeared before her.

Zero: Hello Lauren. It's been a while since you came here. What's bothering you?

Lauren: You should know damn well what's bothering me. I want answers Zero. For to long, we've only had answers come at us at the most convenient of times. Heck, I bet you wouldn't have even told us about Cadmus if it weren't for the fact you feared his return!

Zero: I understand your concern Lauren. But some things...are just to damn hard to talk about.

Lauren: Really now. You sound worse then a teenager. And I should know. I might be a ranger, and a mother, but dammit Zero, I'm still a damn teenager!

Zero: And so was I when I took the throne!

That last bit stunned Lauren. Zero never raised his voice in such a frustrated way before. At least not to her. Lauren sighed. She calmed down.

Lauren: Sorry, but...I just want to know. How did Dai Shi come to Earth, when he was king before that? I just want some answers. It's better to know ahead of time, then walking in blindly.

Zero growled a bit, before he nodded. He glowed, and shrank down. He turned into a dark tan skinned young man, with long blond hair, tied up. He was muscular, yet still young looking. Though his skin was also a bit scaly. He also wore royal armour. The dimension changed into that, of a grand hall, with stone statues of the dragon zords lined up. Zero took seat at his throne.

Zero: This is what I used to look like, before Cadmus and Azalia ravaged the Dragosyn. Our race, as I know it, became extinct, though I am hopeful that some got away to live in peace. Sit beside me, my friend. The events you're about to see, aren't pretty.

Lauren nodded, and sat down beside Zero. A giant glass orb descended, and it glowed.

~flashback~

A battlefied, and a ruined castle are seen. Many dead bodies laid around, as a giant, 9 headed dragon emerged from the ground. It was Dai Shi. He blasted the castle down, vaporizing it. He then shrunk down, to see one alive bird like warrior, on the ground. A younger Zero was beside Dai Shi

Dai Shi: Is this what you wanted to happen to your people? You should have just surrendered, and left your people to be ruled by me, Hawkly.

Hawkly: I don't care. I've seen you bully your way through many races before, mine included. My people are proud to have died in battle! One day Dai Shi...your thirst for power will lead you to your demise!

Dai Shi: That will never happen, for I am the almighty! My son...kill this peon.

Zero stepped forward, his sword in hand. He looked hesitant to do so. Dai Shi smirked. As Zero raised his sword up, to behead him. He got ready.

Hawkly: I can see it in your eyes boy. Don't become like your father.

Zero slashed the man's head off. Dai Shi smiled.

Dai Shi: This my son, is exactly what will happen to anyone who dares defy us. The blood of our ancestors may tell us to merely keep peace in this universe, but peace is but a pipe dream. Only absolution, for us to rule.

Zero: Yes...father.

Dai Shi didn't see the look of regret on his son's face. It wasn't the first time Zero had to kill, but likely his first one in cold blood.

The scene changed to the castle of the Dragosyn. Azalia and Zero were sparring outside. Zero had the upper hand, until Azalia blasted him with a powerful blast. She sneered at him, before she curb stomped him.

Azalia: You're pathetic. A loser. You can't even dodge my attacks. HA! I don't see what makes you so special. me...I'm on my way to surpassing our mother. Now get up.

Zero tried to get up, only to get curb stomped again. Suddenly, a older man, with a couple of scars, with a few small horns sticking out before his dark blue hair, came forth.

Dragosyn man: ENOUGH!

Azalia smirked, and blasted the man. However, the man merely caught it. But Azalia added more power to it, and the light ball exploded.

Azalia: what you going to do about it Bahamut? You know that if you touch me, I can have you executed. But I...I can play around with you, and any other pathetic underling, all I want. Much like the rest of the universe.

Bahamut growled, but conceded. Azalia merely walked away. Zero got up, with some help with Bahamut, and a younger teenage Dragosyn, with white hair, with a dark red shirt and pants on.

Boy: Who does she think she is dad?

Bahamut: She's the princess, Ragnarok. And a very spoiled one at that.

Zero: Train me.

Bahamut: What?

Zero: Train me sir. I'm sick and tired of being bullied around by her. In fact, with everything that's going on, I'm even sick of father.

Bahamut: Please don't say anything rash, young prince.

Zero: How can I not? You, Lady Nikita, and Lord Ramez, have all served with father long enough to know about his ways. You're not like him. I've seen your compassion. I'm not even in the transition years between kid and adult, and yet I can't stand what we're becoming. I take no pleasure in taking other lives, especially ones who aren't able to fight back.

The pain from what Zero had to do was still haunting him, to the point where he had to cry a bit. Ragnarok helped his young friend up.

Ragnarok: I'll help anyway I can prince. I'm not the best warrior, but I can teach you a few things.

Bahamut: Ragnarok. You shouldn't be so rash.

Ragnarok: I'm doing what's right father! You're head is to far stuck up the king's ass, that you won't go against him, even though you know it's wrong. If you're not going to train him, then I will.

Female voice: And so will I, when I'm able to.

The three turned to the source of the voice. It was a beautiful, but very much pregnant young woman, in a magnificent blue dress, with baby blue eyes, and curly brown hair. Bahamut sighed.

Bahamut: Redia. My daughter. You sure about this?

Redia; I am more certain about it then anything. Once my son is born, I shall do what I can.

~Flashback end~

Zero: It turned out, Azalia had spied on us. She told this to father, but he dismissed it as me taking initiative, and told Azalia to go back to her studies.

Lauren: I see. Was that Redi-Kaze?

Zero: Indeed it was. Yes, she is Bahamut's daughter. And even back then, you could tell that was a strong bond.

Lauren: But what I don't get is, why hasn't Redi-Kaze told us about her being Ragnarok's sister. Or even Gogyou told us.

Zero: Well, they're trying to keep up professionalism. It shouldn't matter though. Must say though, that it wasn't long before Redia gave birth to Hanzo. It was the happiest I saw her and her husband. Of course, as the years went by, Azalia's own bloodlust and spoiled attitude only increased, as didn't her magic, but my power grew very quickly, and soon, I was wiping the floor with her. Of course, that ticked her off even more.

Lauren: I have little doubt about that.

Zero: Now here's what happened. As you know, we age slower, so thus, I had plenty of time to become strong. This next part, was during another one of father's conquests. He wanted this one planet to build him a grand castle, in exchange for it being protected. Of course, the race had never had any enemies, so they refused, knowing that father was a tyrant, and he decided to wipe them out. That's when the elemental generals, the trinity guard, and myself stood up to him. By then, I was powerful enough to fight him on base form. Of course, I say you're powerful enough to do plenty of damage when he's transformed. And now, we go to the fight.

~flashback~

Dai Shi had transformed into his dragon form, with the others following. His easily fended them off, until Zero took a large bite out of him, before tossing Dai shi into the ground. Dai Shi slowly got up, and glowed brightly.

Dai Shi: You're finished. I should have made sure that your mother aborted you! You're worthless!

Zero: NO! It is you, who is worthless. You think that any race has any overall say over one another? We don't. Billions of innocent lives have been lost, because of you wanting to show off your power. Well it ends now!

Dai Shi smirked, and then blasted Zero. But Zero easily absorbed the blast, and tackled Dai Shi. The others got up, and blasted him, but he swatted their attacks away. Zero then drove his claw into Dai Shi. But Dai Shi's heads all came down. But Zero's wings flapped them away. Zero then pulled out a dark, multi glowing orb, and smashed it. He then summoned his sword, and slashed Dai Shi away, forcing him to become his base form. Zero and the others returned to their base form as well. Zero walked towards his father, sword primed to kill. Dai shi was bleeding all over, and grief stricken.

Dai Shi: I...lost?

Zero: You did indeed lose. You insulted mother, slaughtered billions for your amusement, and have ultimately lost a fight. You even agreed, that you would lose your royal status as king, if you lost. Your ego has been stopped.

Dai Shi: Kill me then. If you have the guts to do so.

Zero looked at his father with contempt. He dropped his sword and knocked him out cold. The elemental warriors came there, and began to absorb some of the power of Dai Shi.

Zero: Killing you would be to easy. I shall freeze you, and banish you, to the farthest of reaches, of the universe!

Zero conjured up a powerful blast, and froze Dai Shi, encasing him into solid crystal ice. He loked at his trainers and comrades; he smiled.

Fast forward to a few days later, and Dai Shi was blasted into the farthest reaches of space, in a special pod. Meanwhile, Bahamut, along with a crimson armoured woman, and gold armoured man, discussed a few things. They nodded, and turned to Zero.

Bahamut: Zero, my young friend. There is something we need to tell you.

Zero: Go on.

Bahamut: As you know, if the rule of the Dragosyn has either been killed or banished, without formally naming an heir, then it falls to the trinity council, to decide who would rule it can be anyone. From a common working Dragosyn, to even a foreigner. Anyone, who we believe can rule the Dragosyn with compassion, and lead us to maintaining the balance of the universe, is the best possible choice to be ruler. Ramez, Nikita, and I were just discussing this.

Zero: I see. But I thought he already chose Azalia.

Nikita: His choice would be valid in most cases. Yes, previous forms of the council would have just agreed, and simply just went with it. But that would have been if we agreed to it, plus if he simply said that was it, no dispute. But when he announced it, many years ago, he said that it was only temporary, should he actually die before he made a concrete choice. One of his ego shortcomings again.

Ramez: It also has something to do with the fact, that we, as the council, do have emergency powers. We reminded him that if we don't like the heir, we can dispute it, and he can't do anything about it. Naturally, he tried to kill us, but thanks to the generals, his attacks were useless. Therefore, we have the final say.

Nikita: And it has come down to this. We can no longer serve you as prince. For we don't recognize you as the prince. We recognize you, as the new king, of the Dragosyn.

~End Flashback~

The orb vanished after that. Zero sighed. He let a tear fall down his face. He even began to crunch some of the armrests, of the throne. Lauren saw this, and became concerned.

Zero: Don't you see it now! It's all my fault. I should have killed father when I had the chance. I should have killed Azalia when I had the chance. Instead, I had to much compassion, and it ruined everything. Azalia summoned Cadmus, wrecked our race. We sealed him back, and then, the twelve of us became zords, in order to live, because we knew the fight wasn't over. Azalia possessed Hanzo, formed the original council of evil, and it took everything we had to stop her. We managed to badly damage her powers, and froze her. This time, she remained on the Dragosyn moon, instead of being banished. And as you can see, father wound up here, on Earth. Yes, he was killed, but Abbadon revived him. So Lauren. Do me a favour. Don't hold the same compassion as I did. Perhaps if I was a parent, I would have shed some of it, to protect my own child.

Lauren was sobbing a bit. She could feel Zero's sadness. But Zero didn't want her to cry over his mistakes. He shed one of her tears, and gently brushed away her hair. He then backed away, and sighed.

Zero: I must also confess. I to, wish to have found love. Not just of brotherly, or sisterly type, but true, genuine, undeniable love. Sadly, since I became a zord, I am...unable to feel such pleasures. I would have found love, had my sister not decided to wreak havoc. But you Lauren. I can't help but have a certain type of love. I know that you are Kim and Tommy's daughter, but...with all the training that you've done under my tutelage, I can't help but think of you as my own child. Please don't take any offence to it, because I only mean, for the best.

Lauren: I...I know. Somehow...I have always looked up to you as a daughter, would a father, in a weird way. Only because, I never had a true father in my life for the longest time.

Zero: Thank you Lauren. I hope that I have answered your questions. Alot of the fights you deal with now, are because of me. I never deserved to be king, but the others agreed I was the far better choice. Seeing as who I was up against, even I agree. Now go back. Do not be afraid to wipe out my sister. I know you are hesitant, but she does not deserve to live. Kill father, kill Azalia. Their ways must come to an end. But don't kill my niece. She is just a baby, afterall.

Lauren nodded. Soon, she felt herself returning to present form. The alarms in ragnarok went off. Lauren looked to see what was going on. A massive army of Rinshi and Komododrones had began to attack.

Ragnarok: Now would be a good time to go.

Lauren nodded. She morphed, and went into her ultimate form. As she jumped down from Ragnarok, she mad Tiamat's staff turn into Tiamat's bow. She relentlessly fired off arrows, which instantly lowered the numbers down. As she landed, the other rangers had just finished off the rest. There was no monsters, just alot of foot soldiers. Ryder turned to Lauren.

Ryder: Did you get your answers?

Lauren: I did. I finally understand why alot of stuff is hard for Zero to talk about. He admits that if he hadn't of been so compassionate towards his father and sister, non of this would have happened. Regardless. Part of me is glad it's being done. We can win this fight.

The other rangers agreed. They all powered down. Lauren got to see who the other four rangers were. A tall, black haired woman, who looked to be a bit older then the rest. A somewhat shaggy haired man in a purple training uniform. An asian boy who had a cocky smirk on his face, and a blond girl in yellow.

Casey: Since you rushed off before introductions were made, I want you to meet most of the team. Camille, RJ, Theo, and Lily.

Lauren: Hi. I'm Lauren. Sorry for my sudden leave but...well.

Lily: We understand. Hot and handsome over here filled us in.

Ryder rolled his eyes, while blushing a slight bit. Lauren smirked, but gave Lily a knowing look, that Ryder was off limits.

RJ: Anyways. Lunch rush is over now, so why don't we head up to the loft. I'm sure we have much to talk about.

All the rangers nodded in agreement with that. Everyone followed RJ in. But Lauren stopped Hanzo for a second.

Hanzo: Yes Lauren?

Lauren: I was given a visual memory of the events that lead to Zero becoming king. That included seeing your mother. I must say. She is very beautiful.

Hanzo: Was. But thank you.

Lauren: I still say is, because I used to be her ranger, and I could tell she was a very loving soul. I could definitely tell that she was very happy to have you. Your uncles included.

Hanzo: Yeah. I certainly have a couple of them. And of course, a tough but fair grandfather.

Lauren: Yeah. Anyways. Just wanted to tell you that.

Hanzo: Thank you.

The two immediately followed the rest up, to the former Jungle Fury base of Operations, the Jungle Karma pizza loft. They knew that it was only a matter of time until Dai Shi would make his grand entrance.


	5. Jungle Rumble Pt3: City Standoff

It wouldn't take to long for all the rangers to be acquainted with each other, and knowing what to do. Lauren still wasn't in a good mood, but she was calmer about it. In fact, they were all enjoying pizza up in RJ's loft. However, the peace wouldn't last long. For the jungle fury blue ranger, Theo, was really starting to get on Lauren's nerves, based on how cocky he was being.

Theo: I'm sure we don't even need this many rangers to whoop Dai Shi. We soundly defeated him last time, and we've only gotten better. Give me one minute with him, and I'll make him cry like a wimp.

That was the last that Lauren could take. She glared at Theo, and got up. Theo looked at her with a confused look.

Lauren: And do tell, why you being so nonchalant about this? I can tell you. While yes, you did destroy Dai Shi last time. But he's obviously stronger now. And you know something, it's that attitude that's going to get you killed. Because you're going to piss off the wrong person.

Theo: Ha. Like they can defeat me. I'm ready to send Dai Shi back to the underworld, no problem.

Lauren: Don't look at me when he beats you, because you had to learn the hard way.

Ryder: Dude seriously, I'd listen to her.

Theo: tch. Like she know anyth-

It was with that, that both Ryder and Lauren ran up to him, and knocked him down. Ryder picked him up, and then shoved him into Lauren, who had him in a full nelson.

Lauren: If you couldn't even dodge that, I know you can't defeat Dai Shi. In fact, you're a Pai Zhuq master? I find that very hard to believe.

Lauren released Theo, and walked away. Theo retaliated, by sending his jaguar spirit towards Lauren. But Lauren spun around, and backhanded the attack. Since it was also Theo's animal spirit, he felt it, hitting the ground, and sliding a bit.

Carl: Was he always this hot headed?

RJ: I'm afraid so.

Ryder: I thought I was bad. But that's...just not right.

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps coming up. RJ turned to the stairs, and smiled.

RJ: This is more like it.

Who had walked up was a lean built adult, with platinum blonde hair, in a small ponytail. He smiled.

RJ: Guys. This is Dominic. The last member of the team.

Dominic: And you're telling them the secret...why?

Karmyn: Need not worry handsome. We're all rangers here.

Carl rolled his eyes. He was used to Karmyn calling other males handsome. But he had one over on them, so he didn't mind to much.

Ryder: We're the Dragon Force Power rangers. And it seems that we all have a common enemy.

Once again, everything had to be explained. Dominic understood, and smiled. He then looked at Theo, who was holding an ice pack to his face.

Dominic: Theo being a hot head again?

Lauren: That's an understatement.

Suddenly, the alarms went off. Everyone gathered at the monitors, and saw that Dai Shi, along with Azalia, Lothor, Abbaddon, and a massive platoon of Renshi and Komododrones, all heading into the centre of Ocean bluff.

Camille: Looks like it's time.

All the rangers agreed, and immediately morphed. They then all got to the centre of town as soon as they could. The jungle fury rangers all managed to get a surprise attack on the Renshi, knocking the blinded fighters down. The dragon rangers all immediately went into super dragoon mode, and cleared away half of the komododrones. Dai Shi and Lauren locked eyes, staring each other down.

Dai Shi: That power of yours. It seems familiar.

Lauren: It should. I was trained by your son. He gave me this power, to take care of scum like you.

Dai Shi: We'll see about that. However, I must say, you must have been trained by one of the most deceptive people I know.

Lauren: Deceptive...no. Not forthcoming...I'll agree with that. I just found out just how cruel you truly are. I'll be more then happy to send you back to the land of the dead.

Dai Shi: HA! I'll admit, that my original death, was a result of many things. Zero besting me, like a true son should to a father. Yes. I'll admit. I was proud that he defeated me. But i'm not going to let that stop me from taking back the universe. But Zero defeating me was the first. I almost took this world over, but the humans, feeble and unruly creatures you all are, managed to seal my soul away. Then when I was released, they managed to finish me, after ten millenia of not using my power, drained me. But now, since I absorbed all of my daughter's elemental warriors, it's different now. So prepare to...DIE!

Dai Shi unleashed a massive dark multicoloured beam from his mouth. Lauren tried to block it. It pushed her back a bit.

With the others...

Theo: whoah!

Casey: She's powerful alright.

More Renshi and Komododrones attacked. That's when Casey, Lily and Theo transformed into their next form. The Jungle master mode. With their new claws and jet powers. They easily took down a massive amount, while RJ and Dominic cleaned the rest up.

The Dragon rangers had now cleared the rest of the Komododrones. Azalia had now began to open fire on them. Lothor even joined in, but inspite of his ninja training, Lothor was easily knocked out by Carl. Tyrell began to reflect the blasts. One hit Dai shi, and is caused him to lose focus on the attack. He growled.

Dai Shi: How is it you're still standing?

Lauren: I'm alot more powerful then you realize, old man. It's a shame. You are a powerful adversary. You were greedy, and it will cost you. To bad you'll never be reunited with your wife.

Dai Shi: It matters not. And how do you know about Tiamat?

Lauren: I'll show you. HEAVEN'S DIVINE BATTLEIZER!

Lauren glowed gold, and her battleizer armour appeared on her. Dai Shi ran up to attack. They began to exchange punches and kicks, before Dai Shi tried to sucker-slice Lauren with a big bone sword. But Lauren countered by using her mega Katana. Dai Shi ran up to her, but she dodged him, and sliced his back. He growled in pain, before Lauren tossed him up and punched him in the gut. She tossed him to the ground, and many vines appeared, right as she summoned Tiamat's staff. Dai Shi couldn't break free.

Dai Shi: How? How is it I am losing so easily?

Dai Shi heard Abbaddon chuckle. He growled at him. But Abbaddon merely kept chuckling at him. Azalia even stopped what she was doing, and sent a powerful blast at him. He dodged easily.

Abbaddon: now don't look to surprised mate. Did you really think i'd let my murderer get all his power back? Not a chance.

Azalia: TRAITOR!

Abbaddon: I work for myself missy, and nobody else. You only wish that you had the great power of necromancy that I have. I control life and death. And soon rangers, i'll see just how powerful you all are. You've provided me with much amusement, that you are worth fighting.

Abbaddon then burst into a pillar of green flames and teleported away. Dai Shi then turned his attention back to Lauren. All the other rangers, and Azalia, looked at Lauren and Dai Shi.

Dai Shi: How is it, that you have her staff?

Lauren: She gave it to me. And now, it's going to finish you. Divine Bow mode!

Lauren let go of the staff, as it transformed into it's bow form. She charged up a celestial arrow, and fired it. It went right through Dai Shi, causing a massive explosion. But from that, Dai Shi's true, massive form, of a nine headed golden dragon emerged. The heads all began to fire off blasts everywhere. Citizens were fleeing, more so then they were before.

RJ: Now would be a good time to meet him in a zord battle.

Heather: Thank you captain obvious!

And it was with that, that all of the zordss were summoned. They all tried to attack individually, but Dai Shi easily knocked them around. Zero and ragnarok transformed into their warrior forms, and were able to hold off Dai Shi.

Casey: Let's see how he likes a stampede!

The red tigerzord transformed, and hopped onto the back of the rhino zord, while the black lionzord and green chameleon zord attached to the red tigerzord. The rest of the Jungle zords, along with the combo, all charged in, but most of Dai Shi's heads bent backwards, and blasted them, forcing the zords to disappear.

The rest of the dragons all began to blast at Dai Shi. It barely did any damage. Suddenly, the center head growled in pain, as Tiamats staff was sticking out of one of it's eyes. Lauren had personally come in. She pulled the staff out, and began to bast, as the other heads chased her. After five minutes, she had managed to tangle the heads up, and hit Dai Shi with a powerful elemental blast.

Lauren: Now's our chance. Everyone. Form the Omega Dragonzord!

The dragons all came together, and formed their most powerful combination.. DaiShi was now recovering, when the Omega Dragonzord had all it's weapons ready. Lauren joined them.

Dragon Rangers: OMEGA FLARE!

Bahamut's spell circle appeared, as all the ranges gathered all the attack to it. They then released it, causing the massive wave to completely destroy Dai Shi.

Azalia: Dammit. I thought for sure that father would have been to much. Looks like I'll have to retreat for now.

Lothor got up. He saw what happened, and sighed. The two immediately left, as the dragons vanished.

Later, all the rangers were back at Jungle Karma Pizza, all enjoying a massive pizza, for all of them to enjoy. Lauren, for the first time in a while, had a smile on her face.

Theo: Okay, I admit, that was awesome. Sorry about my hot head attitude earlier. I just...get so wrapped up in things, that I tend to do that.

Lauren: No problem. At least you're man enough to admit it.

Everyone shared a good laugh at that joke. Inspite of the panic that was going on earlier, everyone seemed to have just let it all go. They needed to, or otherwise, the sheer amount of stress would have broken them.

However, little to the dragon ranger's knowledge, two electric orbs had appeared suddenly. Not at the same time, nor even in the same area. They both seemed dangerous, but they were both hiding. Were they friends, or foes?

**A/N: Hey guys. Yeah it's been a few weeks since the last chapter. Unfortunately, this particular chapter gave me massive writers block, so I am very sorry on how short it is. On the other hand, yes I am setting something else up, but it won't be fully revealed for a little while. But what could the two new beings be. Well you can guess, but ultimately, only time will tell.**


	6. Welcome TO the Depths of Hell

The stress of not being able to conquer the rangers had finally gotten to Azalia. She began to throw things around, and her powers were going haywire. To the point where it was scaring Cara. It was when both Lothor and Azalia heard her cries, Azalia stopped her rage.

Azalia: There there baby girl. No need to cry. Mommy's just a little mad because her enemies, and your brother, are being cockroaches.

Lothor: I know. It's tough. But I swore. I thought we could trust Abbaddon. He had his reasons to do what he did, but the fact is, he's no longer interested in helping us. He has his own agenda now.

Azalia: He was right about one thing. He has power I wish I had. For if I had the power to raise the dead, imagine the army we could produce. We will get it. I just need to gather enough power, while dealing with the rangers. Once I do have the right steps taken to acquire Abbaddon's power, nothing will stop us. But...why stop there. I'll rid the universe of all major existing evils, which include some of the surviving members of the old council. Once it's all done...universal conquest. Our daughter here, will grow up as the princess of the universe, where everyone will have to answer to her every whim. And if they don't, we'll slaughter them all!

Lothor: I love the way you think.

**Elsewhere, more specifically with Ryder...**

Ryder had taken his G-rider to the Collins estate. His dad wanted to talk to him about a few thing. Once he was there, his father waited for him near the giant luxury garage. It was opened, and he parked his G-rider. The two men went inside. Arthur has a giant smile on his face.

Arthur: I'm glad you stopped by son. Heard you gotten high marks in class. Good. But I'm a bit confused. From what I gather, Lauren is alive. How is that possible?

Ryder: She never died in the first place. Rather, she staged her death. Offer to become more powerful from the king of dragons. Don't blame her for taking it. In fact, if she didn't the world would be gone by now.

Arthur: That bad huh?

Ryder: Yeah. But there was another reason. From what I gather, you probably haven't been told, but...you're a grandfather again.

Arthur: I am?

Ryder: Yeah. Turns out, Lauren was pregnant when she left us. For the few months she was away, time moved faster for her there, so that her pregnancy sped up, and allowed my daughter, Arianna, to be born, and return as a two year old.

Arthur: Interesting. I'm glad you're telling me this son. How's Wes's memento helping?

Ryder: Truthfully...I haven't been able to use it for some time. The battle fire has been cracked, and it's without it's full power. It happened when Azalia managed to drain most of our powers we got them back, and much stronger, but...well. I wish I could.

Arthur: Oh. Well, I suppose things happen then. Listen son. Since you did say before that you are going to take over the family business one day...how's about you work for me during the summer. Provided that Azalia is defeated and all.

Ryder: Yeah. No problem. I'll keep you updated on that. But...I do have a question for you.

Arthur: Yeah son?

Ryder: Suppose you were given the chance to have Wes come back to life, even though you know that the way it can happen, is pretty much forbidden. Would you take that chance?

Arthur: Honestly...as much as we want Wes here, we can't dwell on the past. What happened, shouldn't have, but it did. But if there was no evil involved towards brining him back to life, then I suppose it's alright. But even the tiniest bit..not a chance son. He died a hero, and we should honour him for that.

Ryder nodded, and sighed, he agreed with that. But he did give thought about it before. However, he knew his father was right about this.

A couple days later, Ryder was back in Reefside, having finished his visit with Arthur. When he got back, he was legitimately surprised that no attacks had happened. But he was glad. For he did get to spend some time with Lauren and Arriana.

However, like usual, the peace wouldn't last long at all. For a skeleton soldier monster had begun to attack. He was blasting things randomly in the industrial area, and having a good time. And the rangers all came as soon as they heard what was going on.

Skeleton Monster: Huh? Power rangers? Great, ruins my day. But...I was told to do something with them, but what?

Karmyn: You forgot that you were supposed to destroy us?

Skeleton monster: No no. That's a given. But...what is it?

Female voice: Perhaps leading them to a trap?

Skeleton monster: Yeah that's it. And WHOA MAMA! Aren't you a hottie! You seem a bit familiar though.

The lady stepped forward. It was actually Azalia. She was wearing a more battle friendly gear, then what she usually wore. She blasted the skeleton man.

Azalia: Rito Revolto. I thought you died during Zordn's energy wave. In fact, I know you did.

Rito: Yeah I was sugarbuns. But some other skull wearing guy said I was needed alive for a little bit, so here I am.

That's when Tyrell jumped Rito. He tossed Rito around, and even transformed into his super dragoon mode, with the Nexus blade ready.

Rito: Now wait. Can't we work something out?

Tyrell: Piss off!

Tyrell charged up a pure black wave, and slashed Rito, effectively destroying him. Azalia sighed. She approached the rangers, who all got ready to fight her.

Azalia: Relax. I'm not here to fight today. At least not you. In fact, I was hoping that I could talk.

Lauren: What makes you think we trust you?

Azalia: I don't expect you to. But lately, I've been sensing something strange, here in this very building. It's mixed in with Abbaddon's energy, so I believe he is part of this.

Tyrell: good. I'm not the only one. Did mention it, but I wanted to be certain. But why does it matter to you?

Azalia: You'd be surprised. I'm after Abbaddon to protect you, though ending you rangers, is my reservation. No. Abbaddon played me and my family. Defeating Dai Shi, my father, would not have been so easy if it weren't for Abbaddon. Hence why I want to kill him.

Suddenly, flames began to burst from the ground, until they formed a pentagram around the floor. The rangers tried to run, but they were trapped in the circle. Abbaddon rose up, chuckling.

Abbaddon: You amuse me chickie. But ya know, it's time to do even more damage, then ever thought possible. You are all in my world now. Simply put mates...WELCOME...TO THE DEPTHS...OF HELL!

That's when the flames expanded. The floor crumbled, and a deep fire pit was shown. All the rangers and Azalia tried to fly out of there, but the pull was to strong, and they all fell into it. All nine of them didn't stay down for very long. Azalia even smirked.

Azalia: I'll give him credit. He's playing the home field advantage.

Tyrell: I suppose so. So...ummm...Azalia...mom. Does this mean that we are...?

Azalia: Yes. We're on the same side for now. Once Abbaddon is done, so are we. Glad for you to still show concern. We may not be on the same side, but I am proud that you're strong. I just wish that you would embrace your birthright.

Tyrell: No thanks.

All the rangers were up. There were alot of zombies and dead looking former monsters, just sitting and standing around. One burst of flames later, and three gorgeous, lime green dress wearing, red skinned ladies, all appeared. A few other random former monsters appeared as well, but they were holding some musical instruments

Carl: I got a bad feeling that we're going to be listening to something we don't want to.

Demon ladies: Maybe not for you, but we love this part. Preseting, the most notorious, and most devilishly handsome necromancer, the ultimate master of death. HERE'S ABBADDON!

A massive fire burst appeared from the ground, and from it, was Abbaddon. He bowed towards the rangers.

Abbaddon: Well well well. It looks like it's my lucky day. A doomsday, if you will, for Esrth's last line of defense. I even got a rival. Gotta love being me mates.

Ryder: Just shut up and face us, you freak!

Abbaddon: Oh, I will. But I got special plans first. Especially for you Ryder. But you need to understand a few things first mate.

The monsters that were holding the instruments had begun to play sort of a jazzy tune, and a bunch of the other monsters around began to dance to it.

Abbaddon: I don't think you guys realize what I can do, just because it's fun. Being the chosen on from Cadmus himself, to have power over death is truly unlimited power at my disposal. So you should all sit back and pay attention, while I illuminate all the possibilities of what I can do!

All the rangers and Azalia, were dumbfounded. But Azalia did have slight smirk, knowing now that getting Abbaddon's power was going to be good for her. Abbaddon's staff then changed into a skull microphone, with the stand. He actually began to sing.

Abbadon:

_Welcome rangers, to my domain_

_You better get toasty by the flame_

_Don't waste time runnin' a mile_

_Because you're gonna stay a while_

_Welcome to the Depths of Hell!_

_Rita made her monsters,_

_Mondo was a quite a feature._

_Divatox was a slut,_

_Dark Spectre is my mutt_

_Everyone comes here to ro-o-o-o-ot_

_They call me Master Hunter, and you all my pray._

_Don't look forward to the future, it's very gray._

_I've hunted on world after world, time after time,_

_but in the end you will all fall in line._

_So welcome to the depths of hell!_

Ladies:

_He's a sneaky little devil_

_He's addicting like a pill_

_He's a sneaky bastard, never run-of-the-mill_

_And now, he's the king of Hel-l-l-l-l._

Abbadon:

_Oh! I used to run around, committing many crimes to flaunt_

_To be famous, was my one simple want_

_But Kharma shows, one's acts will come to haunt._

_So my master, Cadmus the devil, yeah he took me in_

_He gave me this power, it's for the win!_

_It was to control death, all on my whim_

_I got to say thanks for killing my master,_

_in such a great display of power_

_Now since I'm in charge, you will surely cower_

_cuz I can blast you with a dead soul shower!_

_This fight is surely done,_

_and this time, the darkness has won!_

_Judgement day has come,_

_your time is finally done._

_So rangers, you better remember this one_

_Welcome to the Depths of Hell!_

Many fireworks began to explode behind Abbaddon. Some of the monsters began to get ready for an attack, and were waiting upon Abbaddon's signal.

Jake: I don't know guys. After hearing that, I'm not sure whether this guy is the most awful, or most awesome villain around!

Azalia: HEY!

Jake: He doesn't care about taking over the universe, can control the dead, and has no problem bursting out into song. I'm just saying.

Abbaddon: Thank you. Thank you very much. But anyways, maybe we should get to the deaths. It's true. I don't need to take over the universe. As the entire dead at my disposal, I can easily rule whenever I want.

Ryder: Don't think we'll allow you to do so. It ends here today Abbaddon!

Abbaddon: You're right. For you it does but you red ranger. I got a special gift for you.

Footsteps could be heard near the rangers, and a zombie looking swat officer, with a red beretta on, walked towards them. He looked up, and stared at Ryder, where the eyes would be.

Ryder: W-w-w-w-wes?

The swat officer, now identified as Wes, nodded. His brother was there. But he looked like his mind wasn't there.

Abbaddon: Isn't this what you wanted, deep down inside Ryder? I think so. But everything comes at a price. But soon, you'll join him, as part of the dead. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Abbaddon raised his now normal looking staff into the air, and all the monsters that were waiting, all came down. It was only about thirty in total, but they were pretty powerful ones. They began to attack everyone. Everyone but Ryder, as Wes kept looking at him. Wes then raised his wrist, that had his chrono morpher.

Wes: Time for...time...force!

Wes transformed into hsi ranger form. He still retained it, even after death. He then ran at Ryder, and began to attack him. Ryder didn't know how to react, so the only thing he could do...was merely defend himself

**A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to say something here. That 'Welcome to the depths of hell' song. Well it's not a real song. It's just a little something funny I made up for this chapter.**


	7. Battle Blaze

The fights raged on violently in the netherworld. Every ranger had at least one monster to deal with. Except for Ryder. He was busy fending off a zombie Wes. Lauren was fighting Cadmus, and was winning. Even Azalia was in on the fight. She fought Abbaddon, but it was more like Abbaddon was blocking her attacks.

Abbaddon: Why do you fight? Why do you go to such lengths to cause mayhem?

Azalia: Because, you skull faced turd, I like watching others suffer. To see every single pathetic organism kneel before their one and only true master. Me. Everything is meant to be ruled by the superior. The Dragosyn were once the most powerful of race. I admit, I had a big hand in wiping most of them out. But that was only because I intended to anyways. The universe, along with my own race, was to be molded in my image. And once I conquer Earth, nothing will stop me.

Abbaddon: Interesting. But I don't see the point. I simply like what I do, as lord of the dead. You and the rangers have been fun, but you must all meet your fate!

Azalia: We will. I'll become the universal goddess, and the rangers can be your playtoys forever.

The two kept fighting. Abbaddon even fought back, but that got him a stab in the shoulder. He retreated for now, but he watched the action.

With Wes and Ryder, the two fought to on top of a volcano. Ryder was about to knock him off, but he couldn't.

Wes: Weak fool!

Wes tackled Ryder into the volcano. Both screamed in pain, as they sunk further and further into the hell fueled volcano. All the fighting stopped, as everyone looked stunned. Of course, the monsters resumed the attack, with a lot of monsters going after Azalia.

But soon, Ryder and Wes had sunken into the volcano. It was then, that Wes saw himself floating in a white world.

Ryder: What is...is this purgatory?

Ryder took off his helmet and sighed. He felt cold. So alone. Nothingness. He wanted to scream, but it fell on deaf ears. He broke down and cried.

Ryder: No. I can't. No. I can't be dead.

He saw a brilliant red glow happen, and saw, that it was Wes, no longer zombiefied, and in casual clothes. He helped his little brother up.

Wes: Hey Ryder.

Ryder: Wes. What is this place? Is it purgatory?

Wes: I suppose it's probably the closest thing. The hellfire we went through certainly isn't helping. But...I'm sorry.

Ryder: Don't be. Don't be sorry that you had to fight me.

Wes: It's not that. Honestly, I've just been waiting to say that to you. Ever since Mirloc killed me, my soul hasn't rested easy. There was so much I wanted to tell you. We weren't close anymore. We were both rangers, and I wanted to know more. But Ryder. I've seen you fight. You could not have made me prouder.

Ryder: Thanks Wes. But there is so much more. You're right, we weren't close anymore. That's what hurt the most. The fact that we never had the chance to just hang out like we used to. We were to busy with our lives, and...the regret was there. But Skye...he misses you so much.

Wes: I know. And I wish I could be there. But I can't. And to be honest, inspite of all the little things, I really have no regrets. No regrets on how I died, but rather, when. Sure, many things not done, but...It was my time to go.

Ryder: I know.

Wes: Please, don't cry over me anymore. I'm not worth it. I'll always be with you, as the brother I should be.

Ryder smiled, and embraced his brother. Both their hands glowed. They stepped away. They were both amazed.

Wes: The battle fire. It still burns strongly.

Ryder: Yeah. Sorry about it breaking. My own power simply was to much.

Wes: No, don't be. It was meant to happen. I think. Regardless. It's all yours. The battle fire, like me, will always be with you.

The two hands connected together, in the form of a handshake. The orb that was the battle fire reappeared, completely fixed, and glowing brightly. It entered into Ryder, who felt a sudden transformation. His Dragoon armour became slightly bulkier, and the swords from the battle fire appeared, and they were longer, with a big metal stripe down the middle of both of them.

Wes: Remember. I'll be beside you in spirit. But your fights, that's all on you. I know you and your team can win, I have full faith. And good luck with being a father. You know the joys of being one.

Ryder: I do. And I'm glad that my Ari is part of my life.

Wes: Go now brother. Go. And destroy all monsters who stand in your way.

Ryder nodded at Wes. The two embraced once again. They both glowed brightly. First Wes vanishing, then Ryder, who appeared inside the lava still. He felt the power increase, and flew right up. It was brilliant. His powers stunned everyone there.

Lauren: Ryder...

Ryder: This time Lauren, I'm back from the dead. I needed that as well.

Abbaddon chuckled at that, he even clapped his hand. He was very impressed with the rangers. Ryder growled behind his helmet.

Ryder: You Abbaddon, have caused us enough misery. It all ends here, for both you and Azalia. Because unlike you two, we the rangers, we have something to fight for. We have our conviction. That's all we need, to take all the bad guys out for good!

Ryder attached his massive swords on his shoulders. The stripes opened up, to reveal cannons. Ryder took in all the fire of hell he could, and launched a massive storm of hell fireballs, that hit and destroyed every monster. Azalia and Abbaddon both got burned. Everyone was impressed by what they saw. Ryder then looked up.

Ryder: Looks like the portal is still open. Time to get back to the real world!

The rangers agreed, and began to fly off. Azalia did as well. Soon, the nine of them were back in the real world. They were done with the netherworld. But of course, Azalia couldn't remain satisfied with that, and blasted the rangers back a fair distance, instantly throwing all but Ryder out of their dragoon forms.

Azalia: Don't you see it now rangers. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I'm impressed with Ryder though. But regardless, consider that your only warning for now. Each battle you fight, I continue to grow stronger. Remember that.

Azalia then flew off. The rangers all got themselves back up They were tired, especially from all the fighting. Ryder went back to normal form as well. Lauren embraced him..

Ryder: It's okay Lauren. I'm fine.

Lauren: I...I thought I lost you!

Ryder: The feeling is mutual. Remember, you gave us all a scare as well. But there is something that Azalia forgets as well. We grow stronger every fight. Stronger, smarter, tougher. She won't win.

Tyrell: Agreed. We simply can't allow it.

Suddenly, the portal opened up again, and Abbaddon stepped out. He chuckled. He then clapped his hands.

Abbaddon: You have fought well rangers. I see why you fight, and it impresses me. Reminds me why I was a bounty hunter in my original life. To provide. Similar to what you do for your world. Still, I simply can't allow you to get away so easily!

Abbaddon began to grow tall. He became armoured, and ready to go. It was then, that the guardians arrived, and transformed into the Trinity Megazord. The two began to fight.

Carl: I'm glad they're going for it. Gives us time to rest.

Heather: I know. But something tells me that it's going to be more then just the guardian zords that will beat them.

Abbaddon was proving powerful, even tossing the Trinity Megazord to the ground. The Megazord got up, and blasted him with a shining impulse, but Abbaddon brushed it off, before bashing the megazord on the head. It fell to the ground.

Abbaddon: Fools. The natural elements don't affect me. But I am glad to see you have put up a fight. To bad you'll join my collection of souls.

The rangers heard that. They were concerned. That's when Tyrell walked over to Heather. He sighed.

Tyrell: If the natural elements can't damage him...the maybe the soul elements can. Ragnarok. Come to the battle now.

Heather nodded, and Ragnarok flew in. Bot Heather and Tyrell summoned their zords. The three zords formed the Janus Rangazord, and blocked Abbaddon from further hitting. They then blasted Abaddon back with 2 powerful dark and light beams.

Tyrell: Yeah. This is how we do it.

Heather: Your mom did some good damage to him, so no wonder he's not doing any further damage.

The Janus Ragnazord charged up it's ultimate attack, upon summoning the Ragnablade. They hit Abbaddon with their final strike, finishing him off. He exploded, finished off for good. Abbadon's voice still be heard echoing.

Abbaddon: It was worth fighting!

Tyrell: I must say. That was rather...anti-climatic.

Heather: Doesn't matter. We won. That's one less villain in this fight.

The two rangers exited the zord, as all the zords that were summoned left. The eight then demorphed, and all proceeded to get home.

Karmyn: Say Ryder. How did you repair the battle fire?

Ryder. The Battle fire, is more then just a memento. Wes's soul was able to reach out after we were done fighting. I know know for sure, that Wes will be with us in spirit. It was the bond between the two of us, that gave birth to the battle blaze.

Jake: That's good. Now you can clear a whole army of the pawns if you wanted to.

Ryder: No kidding.

Meanwhile, with Azalia...

Azalia had actually arrived at her fortress after the rangers defeated Abbaddon. She had seen the fight from a small distance, and was surprised to see Abbaddon's body still there, just damaged, and out cold. She trapped him in a dark dimension, before she had gotten back home

Azalia: The prince of the dead shall prove to be an excellent pawn for me to use. Once I am able to use his powers.

Azalia then had a look around the fortress. It was ravaged. She was concerned, as she knew that it was fine before. She immediately went to Cara's room, to find Lothor, out cold, holding a crying Cara. Azalia picked up her daughter, and Cara calmed down a bit, but still cried. Azalia used a spell to force her daughter back to sleep.. Lothor woke up, and slowly rose up.

Azalia: What happened here?

Lothor: We were attacked, by a few machine monsters. They were powerful. Tough. They were after one thing. The...zord

Azalia: WHAT! They stole the Azurezord?

Lothor: No. Placed a USB into it. It became sentient. Called itself...Vengix.

Azalia was concerned. She had made the zord even more powerful then it was before, fully intending for it to be her personal zord. But if it as stolen and turn sentient, then it was not a good thing, for it was a true war machine. And now that it had it's own though process...well anyone could see Azalia was worried.


	8. Get in Gear Pt1: Venjix Lives

A lone blond haired girl with a couple thin navy blue streaks, was walking around. She sighed, looking as if she was remembering things. Suddenly, she heard some noise not to far from her. She ran to it, to see a blue ranger fighting off a small army of robotic warriors. The ranger looked like his gear could be used for a racer. The girl jumped over the ledge, and kicked one of the robots down they turned their attention to her, but the ranger, managed to destroy them due to her distraction, with his rod weapon.

Blue Ranger: Miss, You shouldn't have interfered. It is to dangerous.

Girl: Funny you should mention that. That's usually my line.

Blue Ranger: So you're an officer of the law?

Girl: Yeah. Futuristic law. The name's Arianna. I'm a power ranger from the future. Though I don't recall your uniform.

Blue Ranger: Ah. See the thing about that miss, is that I'm not from this dimension. Had to track somebody that escaped here with some highly sensitive material.

Arianna: I see. But...aren't you going to power down?

Blue Ranger: Can't. Don't know if the air's breathable.

Arianna: Trust me, it is.

The blue ranger sighed, and powered down. It was a somewhat tall, scottish young man with a buzz cut and clean face, wearing plaid blue shirt and jeans.

Blue Ranger: I'm Flynn. RPM ranger series blue.

Arianna: Nice. What were those things?

Flynn: They're called grinders. Foot soldiers of our former enemy.

Arianna: Former?

Flynn: Yeah. We defeated it, but one of the minions was still active and took a small sample of the enemy, which is a gigantic computer virus. Luckily this one can't spread beyond one thing, but if they got the last piece, then your world is gonna get wrecked.

Arianna: Spare me the details on such drama. No way any ranger team on this world would allow such a thing to happen. Especially now that I'm around. But if that's the case, we should at least warn the active team.

Flynn: That's good to know. Do you know where they live though?

Arianna:Of course you idiot! For one thing...I am from the future. Such research comes easy. Two...My parents are apart of that team!

Flynn: Oh. So this city...is this where they are?

Arianna: Yes. I suggest we move fast.

The two began to walk together, with Arianna leading the way.

With Lauren...

Lauren was helping out with a ATV charity event. She was invited by a couple of her friends from school. Twin sisters, by the names of Reina and Rita. The other rangers were helping out, but they were busy running the vendors.

Through the bumpy course, Lauren was doing quite well, placing first through the race. But the twins were close. Lauren couldn't help but smirk at them. They were both like her. Extremely attractive, and not quite girly. Though they had more curves to them, which made Lauren somewhat jealous. Though she always was able to sense something from them. Something more then just good people. Though they could be a bit naive.

Lauren eventually did place first, when she suddenly felt Zero's presence in her head. She sighed, and went away to a secluded area. She began to meditate under the shade of a giant tree.

~mindscape~

Lauren walked into the divine dragon castle hallway, and met up with Zero, who was sitting on the throne. He looked completely out of it. Lauren walked up to him. He smiled when he saw her.

Lauren: Penny for your thoughts?

Zero: No thanks. Just...I don't know sometimes. I don't know where they are, but I do hope that they are safe and sound.

Lauren: Who you talking about?

Zero: You're probably going to want to smack me around, but I have to say it anyways. In one of the many things I keep neglecting to tell you, I should have told you, that I have my own offspring. It's been way to long since I saw them. Since they were just mere infants. They don't even remember who I am.

Lauren: Wait. You have kids?

Zero: Two daughters. It was not based out of a marriage, but I wish I could have raised them. See, just before I even became King, I trained with the Tribunal of Magic. I had to have the best overall power to defeat my father, and since the Tribunal knew that, they all offered to help me. But Admittedly, because I still had a young man's mind, I developed a crush on the lone female of the group.

Lauren: I see where this is heading. And you fear, that if they are still alive, which you have no doubt they will be, that they will be in danger?

Zero: Yes.

Suddenly, the mirror to the outside showed the two of them a disturbing scene. The Azurezord, walking in on the charity event, blasting everything away. But the Azurezord was not zord sized, but regular monster sized. Along side him, was a robotic chameleon warrior.

Zero: You'll have to go back. I'll explain more later.

Lauren: Please do.

~real world~

Lauren woke up form her meditative state, and immediately morphed. She joined into the battle, and began to help the other rangers with the robots there. Some Komododrones then appeared, and all looked at each other they shrugged, and joined the grinders.

Lauren: New enemies?

Carl: What you think?

Heather: Robots aren't what Azalia uses though. The Azurezord seems to be the one commanding them.

It was then, that Arianna and Flynn arrived. They saw the carnage. Arianna jumped in and knocked one of theKomododrones to the side, and Flynn joining.

Lauren: Not safe for civilians. Get out of here!

Arianna: What is it with others taking what I usually say. But I can forgive you, as you are rangers. But then again, so are we.

Everyone turned their attention to the two. Flynn got out giant flat cell phone, while Arianna got out a electronic police badge.

Arianna: SPD...EMERGENCY!

Flynn: RPM...GET IN GEAR!

The two morphed and joing into the fight. Like Flynn, Arianna was a blue ranger. They managed to hold off the two forces, when the Azurezord struck Flynn hard in eh chest, causing him to go backwards quite a bit, and demorphing, adn rolling on th ground. The Azurezord chuckled.

Azurezord: This new body is more then what I could have asked for. Azalia truly is a genius for power. Of course, with the advances I made, I can show you why I am the only god that shall exist. Once I get full power, nothing will stop me!

Flynn: That voice...Vengix!

Vengix: Correct, blue ranger. And this time, you're finished! In fact, you all are!

Vengix snapped it's fingers, and all the grinders exploded. The explosion was so powerful, it knocked everyone out of ranger form. Except for Arianna. She still was morphed. Once the dust cleared, the rangers all got up, and saw that there was no robotic parts, but plenty of Komododrone guts, and alot of debris, with the site pretty much ruined.

Arianna: Is everyone alright?

Lauren: We are. But who are you?

Arianna: I'm not surprised you wouldn't recognize me, because you haven't seen me like this, in this point in time. I'm a ranger from the future...mom.

Lauren gasped. Arianna powered down, and walked up to Lauren and Ryder, helping them both up.

Arianna: Surprised?

Ryder: No duh!

Arianna: Typical. Anyways. Good thing I am here. Especially after hearing that some cross dimensional being called Vengix wants to lay waste to two worlds. So yeah, you'll need my help. Since my younger self wouldn't have the same capabilities as I do, it's a good thing I'm here.

Meanwhile...

A lone Surviving Komododrone made it's way back to Azalia's base. Azalia pointed her staff at it, ready to destroy.

Azalia: What happened out there?

Komododrone: If I may ask...don't you usually watch?

Azalia: I do, but i've been repairing things. So what happened?

Komododrone: Well, the Azurezord is it's own being now. It shrunk, but is definitely powerful. Two rangers from different teams, that I don't know even existed, appeared. The azurezord, or Vengix, as it was calling itself, struck one of them down with an effortless hit. Then had those robotic warriors we were helping, all blow up. It was horrible. And all the rangers minus one, got demorphed.

Azalia smirked. She blasted the Komododrone. But instead of blowing up, it transformed into a bulkier, black armoured version of itself, with a pair of demon wings.

Azalia: You did well. For that, I promote you to leader. General Severus!

Severus: Thank you. Whoah...I did everything. Especially the voice.

Azalia: Good. But you're not to engage the rangers. We're going to help them again. If some computer Virus thinks they can steal my zord, they're wrong. I will destroy it, then become more powerful. I won't need a zord anymore, but I refuse to let something I worked so hard on, to be let go so easily!

Azalia chuckled to herself, as she walked away. She had a truly twisted smirk in place, ready for another form of vengeance.

**A/N: Thanks goes out to D.J Scales for helping me with a storyline. It will begin to develop as some of the chapters go on.**


	9. Get n Gear Pt2: Rangers VS Machines

It was only a couple hours after the brief fight with Venjix. Flynn filled everyone in as to why he was there, and they ultimately had managed to get back to his dimension, the same way he did. By a train.

Carl: You know, for a big complicated story you've told us, this is rather...anti-climatic.

Flynn: You're acting to relaxed mate. This is serious!

Jake: We know. We just thought that something else would have been used to cross dimensions. And why is...Future Arianna with us? That's been bugging me.

Arianna: You could have asked. It's because you'll need my help for sure. On top of the fact, that I might be able to slow down, if not stop Venjix, from reaching it's full power again.

Additional footsteps could be heard from way in the back. Tyrell looked, and growled. He got up, and looked directly at who was coming through the doors.

Flynn: Did he just...growl?

Hanzo: Yeah. We're a mixed bunch. Three of us come from the race that created our powers. Tyrell, being one of them. Though his reasons are not what you'd expect. For you see Flynn, Tyrells mother, is also part of the same race, and is ultimately, our enemy.

Flynn: Scary.

Tyrell: Well apparently you're not being spared meeting her.

True to what Tyrell said, Azalia opened up the door, and walked in. She closed it, just as they went through the portal. Tyrell glared at Azalia, who only smirked at her son's anger.

Azalia: We seem to be teaming up more, my son. Even if you don't want my help, you're not getting any choice. If I can't have the Azurezord, then nobody will.

Soon, the train stopped, and all the rangers, plus Azalia, got out. They were outside, in a barren desert. Some things were around, but it was, for the most part, empty.

Flynn: Cornith isn't to far from here. Since Venjix needs something there first, we have to head there.

Azalia: We came all the way out here, after that leech comes back, and NOW you tell us? Jeez. At least my rangers think about these things.

Arianna: Just shut up, old woman!

Azalia glared at Arianna, who shrugged off the glare. It was then, that Arianna glowed green, and four lights came out of her, and immediately became Ragnarok and the guardian dragons. The guardians took to the sky, while Ragnarok landed on the ground, with the G-Riders ready.

Arianna: Luckily I did think ahead. If we can keep the battles in this dimension, from what I see, we'll have the least chances of causing casualties.

Flynn: Sweet rides.

The rangers all got on theirs, while Arianna and Flyn jumped on with Lauren and Hanzo. Azalia smirked at them.

Azalia: I'll stay out here. If Venjix strikes, I'll know.

Ragnarok then floated up to the air, as Azalia jumped up to the nearby cliff, which was a good one hundred kilometres away. The rangers all sped towards Cornith. They would get in no problem, as the guards did recognize Flynn. From there, it was a short trip away until they got to the RPM base, or as Flynn called it the garage.

Flynn: I would have thought for sure everyone would be here.

Male voice: Don't worry Flynn. We're here. Just in the lab section.

Flynn: Ziggy? You using the speaker system to tell us that?

Ziggy (voice): Yep! Anyway's, Dr. K's letting you guys in. But why is there so much?

Flynn: A new team. Ran into them. They're gonna help us.

The door to the lab opened up. There stood Flynn's teammates. A short blond haired woman, a tall, somewhat muscular man with his hair tied back, an african american with a bit of an odd afro, a male and female asian twins, and a somewhat tall man, with wild hair, and boyish features. A short woman with mid back length black hair and a labcoat was there with them as well. The doctor stepped forward first, which the dragon rangers assumed was Dr. K.

Dr. K: Please tell me that you succeeded?

Flynn: I'm afraid not. We would have been to late anyways.

Dr. K: Ugh. This is not good. Now Venjix has a way to properly recover.

Inspite of that, Flynn introduced the rangers to each other. The RPM Rangers were Summer, Dillon, Scott, Gem, Gemma, and Ziggy. Though Arianna's patience was starting to run low.

Arianna: We have to get to work now. Venjix will want the main piece of him, which from what Flynn told us, is trapped in one of the RPM morphers. Which one is it?

Dr. K: And why should we tell you? For all we know, you could be working for him.

Lauren glared at Dr. K, which confused her. Arianna smirked. Then she began to chuckle.

Arianna: It's impossible for me to be controlled. Rather, only I can eliminate Venjix. For I have the unique ability to summon, and send my conscious into the universal morphing grid. Granted, I might be from another dimension, but I still am able to get in, thanks to Flynn letting me see his morpher first.

That's when scott stepped forward. He took out his RPM morpher, and gave it to Arianna. She pulled up a chair, and began to glow, as she sat down.

Arianna: I don't know how long i'll be. Best better to get all the weapons and zords ready.

Summer: There's a bit of a problem with that. They were destroyed. We got them repaired recently, but there is no way to get them up and running.

Dr. K: Their mainframe cores were heavily damaged. They can still run, but they need to be properly repaired.

Arianna: Leave it to me. I know what all the zords from my dimension looks like, so i'll be able to identify. I can heal their connection to the morphing grid, which will bring them back to full function.

Arianna's eyes closed, as she began to go into a dream trance state, her mind entering the morphing grid.

~Morphing grid~

Arianna wasted no time in walking around. Soon, she found a giant black mass, with a single red eye. She smirked.

Arianna: You must be Venjix.

Venjix: I am indeed. And soon, I'll reclaim my power, and rule all dimensions!

Arianna: Dream on!

Arianna charged at the mass, punching the eye very hard. She then called upon the various energies of the grid, and zapped the mass of Venjix. It howled in pain, as it began to shrink. Eventually, it vanished entirely.

Arianna: I love my power. Being the grid sage...well there always has to be one, to stop such invading forces from spreading at the worst moment. But now for the zords.

Arianna began to move her position on the grid, until she found twelve zords she never saw before.

Arianna: This is going to take alot out of me.

Arianna once again, began to channel the powers of the morphing grid, to her will. All the zords began to glow, and their coloring began to restore itself. They all then revved up. Arianna smiled.

Arianna: Whew. I am tired. Better take a nap.

Arianna herself glowed, and vanished from the grid.

~real world~

Dillon: Dang. The power's back at full for the zords. She did it.

Arianna woke up from her trance, and quickly gave Scott his morpher back. She then collapsed, heading for the floor, but Ryder caught her.

Ryder: She's tired. Can't imagine it any other way. Do you have some sort of bed that you can put her on?

Scott: Yeah. Just give me a minute.

Scott did indeed go get a makeshift bed made up. That's when the alarms went off, as the screen saw a massive fleet of grinders appear.

Dr K: Well it doesn't surprise me that he's doing an all out attack. Which means we have to as well. Wait. What's that?

Tyrell: That's my mom. Though I've never seen her in her dragon form though.

They saw a massive black dragon, with four wings, and looks as if could easily tower as tall as the Omega Dragonzord, fighting off the grinders.

Scott: Well, looks like this is it. Dr K, get the zords ready, for we might have to use them.

Lauren: What are we waiting for then. Let's show them that you don't mess with the power rangers.

Everyone nodded in agreement, and got their morphers ready for use.

RPM rangers: RPM, GET IN GEAR!

Dragon Rangers: Dragon Force! DRAGON POWER!

Lauren: Dragon Force! DIVINE DRAGON POWER!

All the rangers transformed, and immediately sped towards the outskirts. They saw Ragnarok shooting down a whole bunch of grinders, as he could. Hanzo and Tyrell transformed into their dragon forms, while the other dragon rangers powered up to their Super Dragoon forms, as Lauren and Ryder powered up their battlizers.

Ryder: We'll all take the bigger stuff, as our powers are more widespread. You take what we miss. Sounds insulting, but it's the truth.

All the dragons rangers took off to do battle with the massive fleet of grinders. And they held the advantage, for they could strike them through the air, while the grinders couldn't hit them, try as they might. Soon, the numbers declined, until all that was left, was a giant pile of scraps and spread for miles. Hanzo and Tyrell powered down to normal, as Azalia joined them.

Azalia: Not a bad tactic. Might have to use it.

Tyrell: Don't even think about it!

Azalia: Already have, and I doubt I will. Takes to long to create that many pawns of mine.

Summer: What is she?

Azalia: I'll answer that one for you. For the answer is simple. I'm the rightful ruler of all universes.

Lauren: In your dreams.

That's when they saw Venjix fly in, above the rubble. He chuckled.

Venjix: I might not be complete now, but I still have massive power. Especially since I took some from my last general. You're about to witness your ultimate destruction. Non of you will be leaving here alive today!

All the scraps of the grinders began float, and shoot towards Venjix, as a massive light shone from him. Soon, all the scraps from the destroyed grinders, were fully absorbed onto him, creating a massive, silver and blue mechanical dragon. It roared loudly, before taking up t the sky, and firing off blasts everywhere.

Heather: This isn't good.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry to leave you guys on such, but the battle that will be taking place, needs it's own chapter. Also, I bet you, my fellow readers and writers, can guess what Venjix looks like now. The epic battle is next!And as always, please review.**


	10. Get In Gear Pt3: Venjix's last Stand

**A/N: Hey. Well here's the final chapter of the RPM arc. If you hadn't guessed, Venjix's final form is that of Metal Overlord from Sonic Heroes (another sonic reference lol). In order to feel the full effects of this chapter, it's a good idea to listen to 'What I'm Made Of' by Crush 40. I'd put it in, except that I already did it in an earlier chapter lol.**

* * *

><p>Venjix roared mightily, before raining a slew of fireballs down upon the rangers. Azalia resumed her dragon form, and went to attack. But Venjix shot some heavy duty wire around her, and wrapped her up, and shocked her. But it did little to phase her, until Venjix unleashed a barrage a missiles. Scott spoke to Dr. K over their communication line.<p>

Scott: Doc. Now's our chance. Send in all the zords.

Lauren: You ready guys.

The dragon rangers all nodded, and they summomed their respective zords. Shiro and Kurai formed with Ragnarok to form the Janus Ragnazord, while the others, minus Zero, formed the Super Dragon force megazord. All of them took to the sky. But Venjix quickly dodged their attacks, and blasted them.

Venjix: Kneel before your master!

Venjix swiped one of it's massive claws across the chest of Zero, causing him to crash down. But as that happen, a giant wheel struck him. He turned to see the RPM Ultrazord, already formed.

Dillon: We'll never yield toward you!

The RPM rangers did their combo attack on Venjix, before charging up their final assault. They went to strike Venjix, but Venjix moved out of the way, and hit a massive fireball to the back.

Venjix: I am the one true overlord!

Azalia got back up, and her her massive wrist blades extended. She charged up, and shoved them both through Venjix. But venjix retaliated, by bitting her neck. She howled in pain, as Venjix tossed her off of him. He repaired the wounds.

Ryder: There has to be a weak spot.

That's when three beams of light emerged from the sky, and the guardian dragons showed up. Bahamut helped Zero up.

Zero: Bahamut. How did you get here?

Bahamut: Same way as Ragnarok.

At that moment, a massive screech could be heard, as a massive white falcon zord showed up. It put it's wings forward, and began to open fire on Venjix, with one shot hitting a sensitive spot.

Arianna: Guys. It's me. And for this battle, I've summoned one of the fastest set of zords ever. The Ninja zords!

True to her word, a massive green light glowed, as a frog, crane, bear, wolf, and ape zord appeared.

Lauren: But...I thought you were resting?

Arianna: I didn't need that long of a nap to get reinvigorated. You guys form the Omega Dragonzord. I'll take my cue from here.

Venjix: Do your worst. You won't stop me!

Arianna: That's what you think. Ninja Falcon Megazord power!

The six ninja zords quickly combined, and immediately flew after Venjix. Venjix flew up, and began to launch many missiles at the megazord, but Arianna piloted to keep the missiles from hitting. They then flew right up, and hit the double divebomb fist onto Venjix's back. Venjix then began to fly away.

Lauren: You guys ready?

Dragon Rangers: Let's Do it!

All the Dragonzords roared loudly. They deformed into their basic forms, and reformed as the Omega Dragonzord. They flew up after Venjix, as Shiro and Kurai began to shoot Venjix down. Since their power was so potent when combined, it left a massive hole in the armour, that Venjix couldn't repair. It crashed into the ground. The three megazords, and Azalia, surrounded Venjix. The Ninja Falcon Megazord once again took flight.

Arianna: So much for the overlord.

But Venjix wasn't done. He unleashed a massive laser, which knocked back the three on the ground. He began to take flight again, only to be struck with another double dive bomb.

The Omega Dragonzord charged up both the Divine sabre, and the Janus Ragnablade. Dashing forward, the struck Venjix hard, with parts coming out. The repairing was getting slow.

Ziggy: Think now would be the best time to finish him off?

Scott: Couldn't agree more.

The RPM Ultrazord did it's final assault. It left Venjix win more pieces, as Azalia and the Omega Dragonzord charged up their final attacks. They both collided with Venjix, on both sides, causing a massive explosion. Many parts went flying everywhere. The head laded right by Azalia, who crushed it with her foot.

Azalia: Hmph. That was to easy. And what a waste it was.

Azalia then turned to the RPM Ultrazord, and impaled it with her wrist bled, before ripping it into two pieces. She chuckled at that.

Azalia: Oh, I'm sorry, but did I just break your weapon?

Scott: You...witch!

Azalia: HAHAHAHAHA! Unlike Venjix, I will win. I am the only true overlord of all universes.

Azalia then turned to the Omega Dragonzord, chuckling madly.

Azalia: The time is near. Soon, a wave of pure darkness will engulf your world, and the universe with it. And baby brother...I have something of yours that will turn the tides, once, and for all.

Azalia began to glow, as she opened up a portal. She backed into it, vanishing. The parts of the now wrecked Azurezord went with her. The Omega Dragonzord looked at the wrecked RPM ultrazord.

Scott: Don't worry about us. Go after her. She's your enemy. We'll be fine. At least we know for sure, that Venjix is no longer a threat.

The Ninja Falcon Megazord and the Omega Dragonzord both nodded, and went through the portal. It wouldn't take them long to get back into their world. They deformed, as the ninja zords completely vanished. Lauren however, didn't leave Zero right away.

Lauren: Alright Zero. Do you think it's what I'm thinking?

Zero: If it is, then Azalia will know pain beyond anything else!

Elsewhere, with Azalia...

She had made it back to her base. She was in her more human form. Her neck was slowly healing She sat down in the main room in her base, as Lothor proceeded in.

Lothor: You look like you've been in a big fight.

Azalia: I was. But all is good. For me at least. Isn't that right?

Suddenly, three figures stepped forward. Two of them wore cloaks, while the third one was a slightly robotic Abbaddon. He looked as if there was nothing of his previous mind in him.

Azalia: Abbaddon: Begin reviving Those needed for the final assault. Once they are done, then we attack. As for you two...well it's time to take what rightfully belongs to you. Revenge!

The two cloaked figured nodded in agreement, before they vanished into the shadows.

Back in the RPM dimension...

The rangers, along with Dr. K, had managed to transport the ultrazord to a place where it could be safely repaired. They were all out of morph, and looked at the wreckage.

Flynn: May god help those other rangers, for they're going to need it against that wench.

Scott: Agreed bro.

Ziggy: It's a shame to see the Ultrazord in this state. But it ca be rebuilt, right?

Dr. K: They can. They're machines. It will take a while, but we will have it back. But this time, let's hope we don't need it anymore. Venjix is done for good now. No way it's coming back

The other rangers all smiled. Their nightmare, was now over, forever. Before, they knew there was a chance of it happening. But now, it was all over. Their world, could finally sigh in relief, and rebuild itself.


	11. Double Trouble

About a week had past since the two ranger teams, and Azalia, took out Venjix. The future Arianna had since left, quickly accomplishing her main mission, plus being part of another that had suddenly came up. But she did her part, and went back into the future, revealing nothing that could alter time.

Lauren was playing with the present day Arianna. Being that the little child was only two and a half, she liked to play around. But Lauren was waiting for Heather to arrive, so they were in a small section of the dino lair, set up for Arianna.

Heather: Yo.

Lauren and Arianna turned to see Heather arriving. Lauren got up, while Arianna continued playing with her toys. Heather brought her backpack with her. She put it down, and took out a large crystal, about as tall as a normal adult human head. It was heavy. She put it on a special pod she had with her.

Lauren: What is this?

Heather: This...is a weapon. Remember the crystal that Draxis was made of?

Lauren: I do.

Heather: Well, I managed to find an exact same crystal, in the same place where I assume Azalia got the crystal to make Draxis. This can absorb lots and lots of energy. But what can it be used for? I'm thinking...we can weaponize it. Into a weapon that can totally devastate Azalia.

Lauren: Wow. Well I'm not sure I follow.

Heather: It's a risky theory what i'm about to tell you, but it's as good of a plan I can think of. See, since Azalia can absorb all the darkness, and evil, especially from her monsters, she grows stronger and stronger. But what it we had something that can vanquish that. Light energy. She doesn't like it. I've seen it.

Lauren: Ah. Well this could prove to be what we need. Well, I'll get the others to help.

Heather: No. It won't work. It has to be the element of light only. Since I know you can use that element, we need to begin channelling power into it. I've been doing this for a few weeks, and it's showing, but the more we give it, the more powerful it becomes. And I don't think we have much time left, so every second counts.

Lauren: Agreed.

Both girls began to channel their light energy into the crystal. It absorbed it all quickly. They did this for bout half an hour, before they both stopped, exhausted.

Lauren: Wow. Didn't know this could cause this much strain.

Heather: Now you know why I've been so tired lately. Anyways. It's best if we keep this here. At least it will be in a place where I don't have to hide it.

Suddenly the alarms went off. It was loud, and Arianna was right near one, so she screamed a bit. Lauren picked her up, and comforted her, while looking to see what was going on, based on what the alarms had picked up. They say a black blocky warrior, with green veins.

Lauren: What?

Heather: What's going on?

Lauren: That's Ecliptor. One of the generals during the Invasion that happened about fifteen years ago. But he was killed in the Z wave. There's only one person who could revive him.

Heather: Abbaddon!

Lauren: Yeah. I'm going to check it out. Would you mind?

Heather: No not at all. I would be more then happy to. Besides...I put more of my energy into there.

Lauren nodded, and morphed. She immediately took one of the underground shortcuts, before flying over. She blocked a blast from Ecliptor, and shot it right back. But suddenly, she was blasted in the back, pretty hard.

Ecliptor: Well, the trap was perfect. Lucky for us, it was only you.

Lauren: What?

Lauren looked behind her, and saw that two massive dragons, with black gems implanted in their chests, were there. They were both tall, and both had ghost white scales. But one of them had a flaming red mane, while the other had a blonde mane. Lauren growled, and blasted the two dragons back. The two dragons sent fireballs at her. Lauren redirected them towards Ecliptor, before she was struck down by their tails. It was a hard hit, knocking her for a loop.

The rest of the rangers, minus Heather, arrived. Ryder immediately transformed into his battle blaze, and went for the dragons. But the dragons dodged him, and laughed at him.

Karmyn: Just what we need. Two dragons out for blood.

Ryder: Not if I can help it.

Ryder got his blades ready on his shoulders, but was struck down with a massive green blast, which knocked him out of battle blaze. A bunch of Komododrones came down, and surrounded the other five. To the point of they were totally surrounded. But, the broke free after a few minutes. The two dragons were stomping on Lauren. Tyrell tried to blasts them, but they both shot out light energy blasts to counter. They then chuckled.

Tyrell: Light dragons...on the side of evil? Doesn't make sense.

Ecliptor then began to attack. Tyrell. But Tyrell blocked him, and began to parry his attacks with his Nexus saber.

Ecliptor: You're good. A worthy challenge.

Tyrell: Hmph. You're going back to where you came from.

Tyrell trapped Ecliptors's shadow, and held it there by shoving his blade into the ground. The other rangers, having finished off the Komododrones, fired a combined elemental blast at the dragons, getting them off of Lauren, and causing them to glow. Lauren then got up, and staggered towards Ecliptor. Ryder was back up as well, as they both fired a massive fireball at Ecliptor, destroying him. The rangers all looked over to see where the two dragons were, but they were gone. Lauren fell backwards, and out of morph. Ryder caught her.

Ryder: Lauren!

Lauren sighed, before passing out. The rangers were roughed up quite a bit. Suddenly, they saw a silver light being blasted from the sky, hitting the remains of Ecliptor.

Tyrell: I'll take her back. You guys take care of him.

The rangers nodded, and with their dragons, formed the super dragon force megazord, and charged in to face Ecliptor. Ecliptor immediately went in, and hit a few good slashes.

Ecliptor: Pathetic.

That's when the super Dragonforce megazord grabbed Ecliptor, and slammed him into the ground, before open firing on him. They then summoned the double dragon drill, and destroyed him with it.

A few minutes later, the dragon rangers were back in the dino lair. Ryder was glaring at Heather when he walked in.

Ryder: Where were you?!

Heather: I was looking after Arianna, plus I wouldn't have been much use.

Heather showed them the crystal, and explained everything, about her theory. And like she expected, the others had volunteered to help.

Heather: I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Only pure light energy can be effective.

Lauren then woke up, after being passed out for so long. Arianna ran up to her, and cawled up on the cot, and embraced her mother.

Lauren: Why does it feel like i've been run over by an eighteen wheeler?

Carl: You got stomped on by two out of control dragons. Odd thing was, they seemed to target only you.

Lauren: Yeah. I remember now, and that would explain it. Ugh. I need some more rest.

Jake: Well, at least we won. Everything will be fine, for now.

Next day, Jake was at a sumer baseball camp he signed up with. His girlfriend, Rachel, was there cheering him on. Not much was going on, except that there was an unexpected addition to the roster.

Jake: What's going on.

The captain of the team explained that a girl was trying out for the team. Jake recognized her.

Jake: Reina?

The girl tiled her head up to look at Jake in the eyes. She was a red head, and Jake knew her to be a sports type.

Reina: So can I join?

Jake: Yeah, it would be a good idea to. But were's Rita?

Reinga: Oh Rita, she's not into baseball like I am.

Jake: True.

So the team did a scrimmage match, which they often did. It was rather fun, even the boys was pleased with the red headed tomboy's skills. But soon, it was the end of the day, and everyone left. But Reina had disappeared suddenly, which got Jake suspicious. Rachel joined him.

Rachel: Hey. Good game. But what's up with Reina. In fact, both her and Rita have been acting...strange. Like they always got something better to do.

Jake: I don't know. I've noticed it as well.

They managed to find Reina, who was talking with her twin sister, Rita. Suddenly, a portal appeared, with Lothor and Abbaddon there. But Abbaddon seems like he was more of a machine now.

Jake was about to strike, when the girls followed the two into the portal. Both Jake and Rachel was surprised at what had gone down.

Rachel: No struggle. Does that mean they're working with the bad guys.

Jake: It seems that way. But...how could they? Matter of fact, why would they? They don't have any special powers that would be of use to Azalia. At least non I'm aware of.

Rachel: Lauren's not going to like this. But what if...what if they are the two that attacked you guys yesterday.

Jake: It's...a possibility. A small one, but one nevertheless. We definitely have to tell the others.

Rachel: Agreed.

**Meanwhile, at Azalia's fortress...**

The four had come back. Abbaddon had went traight to his chamber, and just stood there. Rita smirked.

Rita: Nice way to make him an obedient dog.

Reina: No kidding.

Azalia: And a dog, is all that he is.

The two girls looked at Azalia with contempt, not really caring what she said. But Azalia approached them, with a giant smile on her face.

Azalia: I've had a second look at what happened. Needless to say, the result should have been...different. I was expecting more monsters were needed. But for some strange reason, the divine ranger was clearly out of it, plus the white ranger was missing.

Rita: Does it really matter. We beat them. We told you that we were more then enough.

Azalia: Don't get overconfident. But still, good work. Soon, you'll have what is rightfully yours, my nieces.

Both girls smiled wickedly looking forward to what they would do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANNNND CUT! Interesting twist eh? I do want to thank D.J Scales for helping me with this idea. But what's going to happen now, with these twin terrors. And how will the rangers react when they find out about who their friends really are. Only time will tell. As always, read and review =)**


	12. Slavery, and a Father's Cry for Justice

The next afternoon, the dragon rangers were inside Ragnarok, discussing what was going on. Jake had brought up what he and Rachel saw before. Lauren sighed, angry that she would have to face her friends again.

Lauren: Are you sure it was them?

Jake: I wouldn't lie to you Lauren. They are in cahoots with Azalia. How though, I'm not sure. But if Azalia's magic is strong enough for them to generate dragon forms, then just what limit she could have. Likely...not even any true limits.

Lauren nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a small white orb of light, that contained a visual still of a white cloaked, red cloaked, and black cloaked beings.

White mage: Lauren Hart Oliver. You have been summoned before the trinity council. It is of upmost importance. And only you can come through.

Lauren looked at everyone, to see if she could go with others. But they didn't volunteer.

Lauren: Okay. I'll join you. Wonder what it could be about. But I am honored to be summoned.

Red Mage: It is of importance to bot you and your dragon. A corporal form of him will be summoned when you enter. And make it quick, for the gravity of this situation is a dire one indeed.

Lauren sighed, she walked towards the ight. She touched it, and it teleported her away, into the mage world.

Lauren found herself in a vast desert, with a sky filled, with beautiful light. She couldn't help but admire the sky. She then noticed that her emerald was glowing alot. She took it out of her morpher, and it turned into Zero, but in his warrior form.

Lauren: Whoah. That's a miracle.

Zero: I know. But we were both summoned. Not just you. I wonder why though. Still, it is nice to see those three.

Lauren: The council of magic, right?

Zero: Correct. I won't reveal their names, as that is up to them. Personally, I think you're more then worthy. But they used to train me as well. They knew that I was powerful, and needed training to properly control such power. But only those who are summoned by them must have something special. And I do believe that it's the same reasons I chose you as my protege, and partner. You're kind, compassionate, and a leader. You seek only to aid, not to conquer. Yeah, I know you wanted to be a ranger, but it was something to make your parents proud. And I have no doubt they are as proud as I am, of you.

Lauren smiled. It was then, that they saw the magic pillars appear before them, along with a red, white, and black veiled mages, all emerge from the three pillars. Both Lauren and Zero kneeled down

White Mage: Thank you for coming on such short notice. But we do have much to talk about. But please, stand up.

Zero: It is of no trouble. I'm just glad to see you three are doing fine. Has there been any attacks here?

Black Mage: Non lately. But we would not be surprised if Azalia does manage to break through. As she has said before, she does grow stronger.

Red Mage: But that doesn't mean you and the rest of your ranger team doesn't either. And we see that you have earned the powers you have acquired. But this matter that we have summoned you, isn't just about Azalia. It's sort of personal as well. For all of us.

Black Mage: We shall reveal this very soon, but first Lauren Oliver, we grant you the knowledge of our names. I am the overseer of dark and chaos magic. Kaos.

Red Mage: I am the overseer of nature and balance magic Albus.

White Mage: And I, am the overseer of light and life magic. Crysta.

Lauren: Thank you for the knowledge.

Crysta: Rise, and come forth.

Both Lauren and Zeor did get up, and walked forward. They went up the steps that lead to the pillars. It was then, that Zero and Crysta embraced each other. Lauren was a bit shocked, but she smirked. But the two male mages grunted, to get their attention.

Kaos: You two can catch up later. Right now, we have to show you something. Zero. What you're about to see, may make you want to go through with killing Azalia.

Zero: How so? I know that I have to have her killed for good. Sealing did nothing for her.

Albus: It's bad on a personal level. Take a look.

A magical orb appeared, and it began to show Azalia, holding two necklaces. Zero grunted, recognizing the crystals.

Zero: Vaderion slave crystals. So she's using at least two humans who have potential who have good power to...Oh no. Please don't tell me.

Crysta: I'm afraid so old friend.

The orb then showed Lauren's twin friends, Rita and Reina, having them put on, after purchasing them from a lady dealer. Their eyes went blank, and a black energy washed over them, and they smirked, before vanishing. Zero was extremely mad at this point, to the point, where his powers were going haywire. Lauren turns around, and blasted him back.

Zero: How dare you!

Lauren: MASTER ZERO! CONTROL YOURSELF!

Zero shot a powerful elemental orb at Lauren, but she kicked it back, hitting Zero. He growled.

Crysta: Don't you think I'm as upset as you are Zero! Calm down!

Zero: How can I do so? Not when those two are under her possession! You and I both know that Vaderion slave crystals can make the wearers believe in the one who put them on. I'll bet Azalia's convinced them that I'm the enemy, even though they should know better!

Zero began to speak in another language. One she had no idea of. She figured it must have been a native ancient language of the Dragosyn. Lauren was upset that her friends were under possession, but didn't understand why both Zero and Crysta were upset. She saw Crysta embrace the dragon king, as he wept tears of sorrow and hate.

And then it hit her like a sack of bricks. For Lauren had remembered that Zero had two daughters. And they must have been Reina and Rita.

Lauren: No way!

Albus: I'm afraid it is youngling. Your friends, are actually Dragosyn. Zero and Crysta's daughters. And they are also extremely powerful You should know. Thy did defeat you yesterday.

Lauren: Yeah. I'm still feeling it. But...I don't understand it. Shouldn't they have some immunity to is, especially if they are wielders of light?

Kaos: Normally yes, but those crystals are very powerful, so it can override. However, those two do have powerful light energy in them, so I highly doubt that they'll be able to be possessed by them for a long time.

Lauren: That's good. But why go so low?

Kaos: Azalia is greedy, and wants everything. She even used her own son, against his will, to do her bidding.

Lauren: Yeah, I clearly remember that. But...I swear, I've never seen Master Zero so mad.

Albus: Indeed rare to see. But one cannot blame his rage. Still, you must do something about it.

Lauren: You're right.

Lauren walked down, and went to where the still upset Zero, and Crysta were. Lauren looked at her dragon, and embraced him.

Lauren: If you are, don't blame yourself. We will free those two. Because they are also my friends. Have been for a while. They will realize that they were being manipulated. I promise, we will set them free.

Zero nodded and sighed. He glowed, turning back into the emerald. Lauren placed it back in, and had more determination then ever.

Lauren: Trinity council. Thank you for inviting us here. And thank you for letting us know what's going on. I swear, I will free those two. Not just for you guys, but for me and Zero as well. They were my friends before I knew they were Dragosyn, and your daughters.

Crysta: Thank you miss Lauren. I can't feel their presence much as long as those two have those slave jewels. Mareina...Serita...I miss my babies.

Lauren: Full names?

Crysta: Yeah. But...it's something I call them. At least here. They do prefer their human names when on Earth.

Lauren: Makes sense.

Kaos: Before you go young dragon, you might want to check this out.

Lauren walked up to the orb. They saw the other rangers fighting. Including Heather. In fact, she was glowing brightly, before transforming.

Albus: Shortly after you arrived, the fight broke out. The girls are going all out. But Heather has absorbed their light breaths, enabling her to recharge.

Lauren: Good. Looks like I'm going in. DRAGON FORCE! DIVINE DRAGON POWER!

Lauren morphed. She looked at the trinity and nodded. They nodded, and sent her back. She arrived, and landed right with them.

Carl: Good timing. We're surrounded.

Heather: I'll take care of them. You guys focus on the terrible twins.

Lauren: So you found out it was them?

Reina: HAHAHAHA! Foolish rangers. Did you-

Rita: -Think that you could defeat us. We are-

Reina:-Impressed by what the white ranger has done. Nevertheless, you'll fall, like the scum that you are.

Jake: How dare you call us scum! Working for Azalia is the worst thing you two could do.

Lauren: It's not their fault. They are being controlled.

Tyrell: Knew it.

Lauren: It gets much worse. Those two weren't given those forms. They were born with them. They are Dragosyn in reality. But not just any Dragosyn. They are royalty. Master Zero's twin daughters.

All the rangers were shocked. The dragons attacked, while a flame spewing elephant machine, and an armadillo warrior jumped in on the action.

Rita: Forgive our rudeness. These are out friends.

Reina: Flamus and Armada. Let's get them.

Lauren: You guys do what you must. I'll take on the twins.

Lauren ran forward, transforming into super dragoon form, to take on the two dragons. Heather jumped up, and had both her criss blades on hand. The other six went after the two monsters.

Heather: I will make up for not being there the last time. Feel the true power of light.

Heather outstretched her arms, and released her swords. They floated there, as many copies began to for around her. They then spun rapidly, forming a powerful circle of light. The Komododrones began to spit acid, but it was all deflected.

Heather: RAZOR HALO!

The light ring spun faster, surrounding Heather. She charged down and forward, effectively destroying alot in the process. She then flew back up.

Heather: BREAK!

The halo began to shoot out many blades, effectively destroying the rest of the Komododrones. She grabbed her two blades, and joined in the fight.

With Lauren, the two dragons were relentless. But Lauren fought the twins back. She as determined to show them that they were wrong.

Reina: Why should we care about the ranger that father made. He just using you to fulfil his goals.

Rita: We barely knew him before, and we don't need him now. To us, he deserves to die.

Lauren: Don't you get what you're saying. You're fighting for the enemy. She's using you two. I don't want to lose my friends. Fight the influence!

Rita: It's you who should free yourself. Until you acknowledge that you're nothing but a puppet, you'll a target.

The two dragons shot out two light balls. Lauren dodged them, only to be double squished by the tails, followed by being slammed into the ground, and stomped on. Heather absorbed the light balls, but lookd at Lauren, with concern, as she was back in basic ranger form.

Reina: Pathetic puppets!

With the other rangers...

Tyrell managed to slash both monsters down. The rangers gathered a collective amount of energy, and destroyed both monsters. Tyrell sighed, seeing that Azalia wasn't done, shooting the monsters with silver rays.

Ryder: Let's make this fight two on two. Super Dragonforce Megazord, and the Janus Ragnazord, against these two.

Heather: I like the sound of that.

The rangers called for their zords, and formed the two megazords that they wanted to use. The two rushed in to face the two monsters.

Back With Lauren...

She was still be beaten down by the dragon twins. They then stopped, seeing how injured she was.

Reina: All of you are pathetic. Every ranger.

Rita: Stay down if you know whats good for you, and your daughter, for we have no problem capturing her. For if she helps Aunt Azalia, then the grand race of the Dragosyn will be restored much quicker.

That was the breaking point for Lauren. She got up, but barely. She glared at the two through her helmet.

Lauren: You can insult me all you want. You can toss out insults to all the rangers. You can ridicule all my friends, and even my family. But if you threaten to bring my daughter into this fight, then I will show you...that you have both...made the biggest...MISTAKES YOU EVER COULD MAKE!

Lauren yelled out a loud roar. Her powers were being restored, just by her willpower alone. Soon, she was fully powered up to her gold Divine Dragon Battlizer form, and was carrying the staff of Tiamat.

Lauren: If you two can't fight the slave jewels, then I'll rip them out of your chest!

Lauren charged forward, with her only intention, was to free her friends. She would have no doubt, that she would have to brutalize them to do so. And unlike before, she had no problem doing so.

* * *

><p>AN: What will the rangers do next? And canLauren free her tow friends from Azalia's clutches? You'll just have to find out. as awlays, please read and review. Every review will help with some awesome inspiraion, while the flame reviews getting extinguished (lol)


	13. Enslaved No More

In vast contrast since just a few moments earlier, Lauren was able to hold off both dragon sisters with ease. They tried to use similar tactics, but Lauren easily tossed them to the side when they tried to do a double tail smash.

Lauren: Wake up you two. Can't you see this fighting is useless.

Rita: So strong.

Both tried to do a double light dragon roar, only for lauren to block the combined attack with just one hand But the dragons charged at Lauren. When they were close, a massive lightning barried blocked them, and bounced them back. They landed on the ground. Suddenly, thye were wrapped up in vines.

Reina: You don't deserve that power!

Lauren: I originally wasn't going to say this, but perhaps it's a good thing you two aren't power rangers, if you were easily put under your aunt's spell. Don't you two get that you're being manipulated?

Rita: How so?

Lauren: I bet you didn't even knew your aunt was even alive, until after those gems embedded in your chests.

The dragon sisters growled, knowing they were right. Lauren flew up to them, and placed her hands on their hands. They glowed with light magic. The dragons relaxed a bit.

Reina: I don't know what to do sis.

Rita: Me neither.

With the other rangers, they were both fighting Flamus and Armada. Armada tried to roll around the field, but the Super Dragonforce Megazord slammed the drill into the ground, forcing it airborn. Suddenly, it jumped up, and hit the armoured ball with a fire fist. The ball landed on the ground and uncurled, and staggered. The Super Dragonforce Megazord quickly finished it off.

Flames shot out fireballs out in many directions. The Janus Ragnazord was having a bit of a difficult time trying to dodge.

Tyrell: We need to hit him long range!

Ragnarok: I know what to do.

In the middle of the barrage, The Janus Ragnazord did a extender kick, hitting the flaming elephant in the trunk and chest. The Janus Ragnazord did another, to the face, before defeating it with aYin-Yang Fusion Slash.

Heather: That's what we're talking about.

The rangers left their zords, and saw Lauren trying to heal them. Lauren then let go, and jumped away, walking away.

Rita: Don't turn your back to us Lauren!

Reina: Why should we believe that we're slaves! We managed to even get Abbaddon On our side!

Lauren tensed at this, remembering what the true ruler of the dead was capable of. Both girls charged up a double light dragon roar, and launched it at Lauren, still tied up. But they hit Heather, who blocked it. Lauren smirked behind the helmet.

Lauren: Charged up to charge the crystal now?

Heather: Yeah. For what it's worth Lauren, I truly am sorry that you have to go through this. I know how close you are to those two, and I can't imagine was Lord Zero is going through.

Lauren: He's pissed off that Azalia would stoop so low, that's for sure.

Heather flew away, with enough energy to charge up her light crystal for a while. Lauren transformed her staff into it's bow form, and charged it up.

Lauren: This might hurt, but if it works, you'll be free from your restraints. Then again, who's to say you don't deserve it.

The charge was now at full capacity. The two dragon sisters really tried to break free, but the vines had no give to them.

Lauren: Head towards the truth. Double Celestial Arrow!

Two massive arrows shot out of the bow, and raced towards both, hitting them both in the chest. The slave crystals broke a bit, but they didn't shatter. Black energy seeped out of them, and the dragon sisters were in pain. Lauren walked up, after converting her staff back, and yanked both crystals out, and crushed them, before tossing them to the wind. Both dragons transformed back into their human forms. Lauren sighed, seeing how worn out and out cold they were.

Lauren: Forgive me my friends. But As for you Azalia, if you're watching. You've gone to far this time. You will not live much longer. You dare turn Master Zero's daughters against us. Worse more, they were my friends before I knew. Your vileness has no bounds, and it's disgusting. I will find you, and when I do, you're finished!

**With Azalia...**

Azalia: We'll see about that Lauren. I just about have all the tools I need now. Soon...the final assault will begin.

Azalia smirked, as the feed to her viewer fizzled out.

One hour later, the twins were brought to the Dino lair. Rita was the first to wake up, and she slowly got up, shaking her head.

Rita: Where...are we?

Lauren: You're in the basement of my house. Do you remember anything over the last few days?

Rita: I..do recall bits and pieces. I remember distinctly, that I had a new black jewel that both me and Reina tried on.

Reina slowly got up as well. She could tell that Rita had explained the first part.

Reina: But...how did you know about what happened?

Suddenly, they both recalled the last fight. They looked at Lauren, shocked. Lauren smirked, figuring that they finally remembered who she was actually.

Rita: You...you're a power ranger?

Lauren: Yup. The divine Dragon ranger to be exact. Thanks to your father.

Reina and Rita were shocked once again. They were still trying to figure out everything, but to no avail. Lauren sighed, and went and sat on the same table as her friends.

Lauren: We know everything. Just because you are royal dragons in reality, me, nor any of the rangers, all of whom you've met, think of you differently. We had to fight against you. Because you were under a powerful slave crystal spell. Truth was, it was our enemy who used you. And I must say, you're extremely powerful team

Rita: Thanks for the compliment

Reina: We do try.

Lauren: I know. But our enemy...Azalia...she's you're aunt, whether you like it or not. And she used that against us. You said some horrible things while under her control, including using my daughter for evil. It took alot of restraint to not kill the both of you.

Reina: We're so sorry Lauren.

Rita: We would never dare think of involving Arianna in this.

Lauren: That's good to know. But now, you're part of this fight. Unfortunately, you can't be rangers, as you are both to late to claim any powers. But you certainly can help up. I want to show you two something.

Lauren got up, and opened up a black glass case. In there, was the light crystal. Both girls were n awe of it.

Lauren: I don't know how much powerful Azalia can become, but this is the best counter we can think of. We know light magic will fight the dark magic she has. But it needs to be powered up alot. Both me, and Heather...the ranger of light, have been putting alot of light energy into it. But with your help, we can do so much more.

The twins looked at each other, and nodded. They turned to Lauren, and smiled, Lauren liked it, as she understood that they would help her out.

Lauren: Your dragon forms can help if we're in a bit of a jam. So don't be afraid to help out when you can. I know both your mother, and father, are proud of both of you, and neither blame you for what happened.

Rita: Still Lo...it's a downer.

Reina: Yeah. We've existed for ages, and not once have we served evil.

Rita: Sure, we're living as teenagers now, and we love it.

Reina: But we've existed in and out of time, under various course, we've often vanished during crisis times, to rebirth who we are.

Lauren: Understood. But before anything else, you two remember Tyrell, right?

Reina: Yeah. He's kinda cute, but oddly, neither of us want to be with him like that.

Lauren: Good. That would be far to weird.

Rita: Why's that?

Lauren: He's your cousin.

Both girls were, once again, in shock. Reina, the slightly more short tempered of the two, growled. The two had put the puzzle together at that point, figuring that he was Azalia's son.

Lauren: Relax. He's not evil. He can't stand his mother either, so don't worry.

Reina grunted at that. Rita sighed, before the two looked at the crystal again.

Reina: We'll help. But we do need to apologize for our actions, to our parents.

Lauren: They know. But if you want, i'll figure a way for you to talk to the both of them. Besides, I'm sure that when your father sees you, he'll finally be in a good mood. The depression that he's been living with for ages will lift a bit.

The three girls laughed at that. But lauren herself sighed. She was happy that her friends were back to normal. But it couldn't help her with her uneasiness she was feeling. She both looked forward to the end of the struggle, yet dreaded it, if Azalia truly would be as powerful as she feared. Not even Cadmus freaked her out this much.


	14. Pathos Of Abbaddon

The crystal of light shone brightly. It was powered up to the point of blinding everyone. But even still, it felt not powerful enough. Even with the power of four light users powering it up every day. They had just finished, when Tommy had walked in. Good thing to, as he caught his daughter from collapsing.

Tommy: You sure that what you girls are doing isn't enough?

Lauren: We're sure dad.

Tommy: Well you four take it easy for the rest of the day.

Lauren: We will, but aren't you supposed to be at the hospital now?

Tommy: Yeah, but I came back to pack for a few overnight things. Your mom's labor is gonna take a while this time.

Lauren: You take it easy as well dad.

Tommy nodded, and left, as the four girls sat down. Lauren sighed. The other girls could sense her frustration building up.

Rita: What's wrong?

Lauren: It's...nothing.

Reina: Don't lie Lo. Something is bothering you. We don't need to be light mages or even dragons to see it.

Heather: They're right. Usually you're confident. But lately, you've been shaken to your core.

Lauren: I know. It's just...*sigh*...I just wish there was a way to the spirit world, so that I could contact Tiamat.

Rita: Why would you need to contact grandma?

Lauren: I get the feeling she's alot more powerful then she lets on. She was able to keep your evil grandfather in check, strengthened Cadmus's seal, and was well respected. She has to know something that could help us, especially with her staff.

Heather: That's right...you have it with you these days.

The girls simply chatted away for about an hour, letting their strength return. Suddenly, the alarms went off, and Lauren pulled up the screen, to show that Abbaddon was attacking. On another monitor, A gold version of a monster the first team faced, the Cyclopsis, was there, slashing up buildings

Lauren: Damn. Alright, looks like we'll be doing some battling. Heather. Take the other rangers, and take on the Cyclopsis. Girls, you're with me.

Rita: Wait...why we fighting. We're not rangers.

Lauren: But you are dragosyn. And a very powerful team. Believe me, I know first hand experience. And since you were around when Abbaddon was captured...I hope...you two would know how to break the spell, or whatever's controlling him.

The girls nodded, suddenly, Ragnarok began to speak over the communication line. Lauren opened the line, as Ragnarok's eye appeared on one of the screens.

Ragnarok: I don't think we'll be able to use our best combos this time. Dad's still recovering.

Reina: Your...dad?

Ragnarok: Sorry...forgot that you didn't know. Some of the dragons are related. In fact, Gogyou, Redi-Kaze, and Inferuno, are all siblings. In fact, they're my older siblings. Hanzo is also Redi-Kaze's son. As for our father, it's lord Bahamut. Unfortunately, he took a big hit against Venjix, but has managed to hide it. So the Omega Dragonzord, nor the Trinity Megazord, is a no go.

Lauren: Work with the others, along with Nikita. In fact, have her become the legs, so that the Dragonmax can have a bit of extra power.

Ragnarok: Alright. Ramez said he'll meet up with you against Abbaddon. I'll join the others.

Lauren nodded, she morphed, and led the twins out of there. The transformed into their dragon forms, as Lauren Summoned Zero.

With Cyclopsis, the other rangers had summoned their zord. Gogyou growled, and began to fire alot of finger missles at Cyclopsis, only for Cyclopsis to walk through it, and with one of it's wrist blades, slice down Gogyou.

Jake: Gogyou, you okay?

Gogyou: I'll be fine Jake. He's definitely more powerful then he was last time. Last time, my attack at least stumbled him.

Ryder: This during the time you weren't at full power, and Tommy's zord?

Gogyou: Yeah.

Ikazuchi then charged up, and tackled Cyclopsis, only to be pushed back. Redi-Kaze did her wing blade attack, which did some decent damage. Suddenly, two blasts came down, and struck Cyclopsis hard. Nikita had joined the fight. But after that, Cyclopsis got kicked by Ragnarok.

Ragnarok: This one's playing for keeps. I don't know if you'll get another chance. Merge together while I distract him.

Tyrell: We'll take your word for it.

Rangers: Dragonmax Megazord Super formation!

The Dragonmax megazord quickly assembled itself. The only differences were, that Nikita's legs were now the legs, while Shindou and Ikazuchi were now the feet. They began to open fire with the gattling cannons, which did some good damage to the Cyclopsis. Ragnarok then tried to slice Cyclopsis, but was parried, and was double slahsed, and kicked, which floored Ragnarok. By now, Nikita's body was now being used as a cannon.

Nikita: Thank you Ragnarok. Leave now. We'll finish this.

Ragnarok did just that, as Cyclopsis turned it's attention to the Super Dragonmax Megazord. All the rangers gathered their energy into it, and all weapons were prepared.

Rangers: Mega Dragon Rage FIRE!

All the weapons fired on Cyclopsis which successfully destroyed the monster with no problem. Carl sighed when it was done.

Carl: That guy was tough at first, but with this super combo, well that was really easy. Almost sad.

Karmyn: Imagine if it was the Omega Dragonzord, then he wouldn't have been able to last even a second.

**With Lauren and the twins...**

The twins had formed on single light dragon, that was about half the size of Zero. Zero had already transformed, and was on the attack, using his sword to try to hit Abbaddon. But Abbaddon blocked him, and hit Zero in the gut, followed, by showering Zero and the light dragon with powerful green orbs.

Twins: Damn. This is powerful. This really what you have to put up with everyday, dad?

Zero: Unfortunately. I have to ask. Is he being controlled?

Abbaddon blasted them all again, and even kicked Zero in the face. This caused Zero to stumble down. But the Twin light dragon rammed into Abbaddon, before blasting him with a shining light blast.

Twins: He is, but that shouldn't be the focus. Hopefully it will go away if we destroy him.

Lauren: We could get answers from him, but we need him alive for that.

Twins: You've already destroyed him once. He's the king of the dead, remember?

Lauren: Right. Sorry.

Abbaddon got back up, and began his assault again, when suddenly, a massive golden flame rammed right into him, flooring Abbaddon. The twin dragon shot a healing ray at Zero, who recovered from all the damage, and looked at Ramez, who had reformed into his zord form.

Zero: Ramez. Thanks.

Ramez: Not a problem. I couldn't let Nikita have all the fun, plus I do keep my word. But quickly. Remember that formation we discussed. Now might be a good chance to unleash it.

Zero: You're right. With our combined strength, We can defeat Abbaddon. Strange though. All the dragons had to combine into one to beat him before. Must not have fully recovered. But it's time to unleash the Magna-Dragonzord.

Lauren: A new formation?

Twins: Do it dad!

With that, Ramez split apart. It's feather crowd attached to Zero's head, while the rest of Ramez's head went onto the chest, which merged with Zero's. The claws and arms attached on, as did the legs. With the two now combined, the new zord let off a mighty roar.

Lauren: Alright guys. But why don't we give This new formation, the Magna-Dragonzord, some juice. Ultimate Divine Armour Activate!

Lauren turned into her golden armour, and the Magna-Dragonzord glowed brightly. As Abbaddon got back up, he began to blast away again. But The Magna-Dragonzord rushed right through it, with it's claws both in massive golden flames.

Magna-Dragonzord: Time to finish you off. Ultimate Crush Claw!

Once at close range, the Magna-Dragonzord did a powerful X Slash, which caused Abbaddon to stumble back, while many sparks flew off of him. Abbaddon, stumbled, and fell to the ground, exploding.

Lauren: Hey guys. Lauren here. We're done on our end. What about you guys?

Hanzo: All taken care of.

Lauren: Roger that. Board the Ragnarok. I think we should have a meeting.

Five minutes later, all the rangers (with their helmets off), plus the twins (obviously split back to normal), were on the Ragnarok. The dragons were all patched in on various hologram monitors. Abbaddon was there, on a table, tied down. He was out cold. Lauren did a scan, before sending an electric pulse through his system. He began to wake up

Lauren: That should have done it.

Abbaddon: Where...am I?

Abbaddon tried to move. He saw the rangers, and sighed. He summoned his staff over, which got the rangers on the defensive. He got his bearings, and chuckled.

Abbaddon: Relax rangers. I have no grudge against you. In fact, I should be thanking you from freeing me from that witch's control.

Tyrell: Sucks, doesn't it.

Abbaddon: You have no idea.

Tyrell: I do. More then you know. But still...we have some questions.

Abbaddon: And I'll be more then happy to answer. That is, only if you get these restraints off. I need to be relaxed.

Lauren sighed, and personally undid them herself. Abbaddon got up, and stretched. He grabbed his staff, and sat back down.

Abbaddon: Rita...Reina. Thank you. I sensed the good in you, and am glad you found your way there.

Rita: Don't mention it.

Lauren: The main question for you, that we have is, how many monsters and villains did Azalia force you to resurrect?

Abbaddon: Alot. And probably would have had more, if I wasn't so damaged from the last encounter, so thank you for that. I could only do two a day. But the ones she wanted alive...she made it all count. Evil Divatox, Scorpious, Dark Spectre and his son Maligore. Trakeena, Darkonda, Master Org, Morticon, Lothor's Generals, and Master Vile. Those who she had brought back. She wanted one more. But that one isn't dead. Still out somewhere. She is using those revived to scour the universe, just to look for him. Essentially, she's reforming her original alliance, along with some other additions. She's planning on striking soon. As soon as she finds the last one, she'll begin her final assault. And Rangers...even though it will bring a massive amount of souls to my domain, a universal massacre is not something I want. I will help you. You have my word. Though I don't know how much help I will be.

Ryder: It's the thought that counts. Right now, we're in the middle of constructing a powerful light bomb that will hopefully debilitate Azalia's dark powers, long enough for use to end her for good.

Abbaddon: Coming prepared. I like it. As many generals and other army men who I've met, they all say the same thing. Come prepared for battle, don't prepare when it starts. You are prepared when it starts. No way around it. Or something like that. All I know is, they made it sound cool.

Carl: I'll bet. But...who's this last member of her alliance.

Abbaddon: His name, is Ivan Ooze. A powerful shapeshifting dark wizard, who leaves an evil, and mind controlling ooze wherever he goes. Zordon had some trouble with him before. In fact, I believe a ranger team in the past once managed to deal with him. Sealed him away, they did, for they weren't as powerful as you are.

Bahamut: Thank you Abbaddon. We are indeed better prepared for what's to come.

Abbaddon: I better as well. Sorry for the grief I've caused you this time. But I must return home, or I won't be prepared to help.

Abbaddon lifted his staff, and struck it on the floor, which caused him to burst into a green fire, and vanish to the underworld. Lauren then looked up, with a smile on her face.

Lauren: I don't know about you guys, but I need to get out of here. My sibling is about to be born. Good thing that Hailey agreed to look after Arianna while mom and dad are in the hospital.

Karmyn: Call us when your sibling is born.

Lauren: Got it. Oh, and Ragnarok...alert me if any attacks happen. I still gotta protect the city.

The other rangers all nodded, as they all teleported away, hoping to have one day for themselves each. However, what they didn't know, was 2 pairs of slitted eyes looked up from a crack in the ground, right near where Hailey lived (outside her cafe) and chuckled. A new monster was about to emerge, but what was the intention behind those evil eyes...besides pure destruction and anarchy, or course?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter, and another cliffhanger, just for you guys. What will happen next? You'll have to find out lol. But maybe now the rangers will stand a chance in defeating Azalia, once and for all, with the lord of the dead now on their side.**


	15. Samurai Pt1: A Mother's nightmare

Kim had finally given birth to a baby boy. It was a joyous occasion for the Oliver family. However, Lauren felt something was off, and it bugged her. But she didn't show it much, as she held her sleeping baby brother, named Daniel, for a few minutes. Once done, she handed him back to Kim, and immediately turned around.

Tommy: Where you going?

Lauren: I'm sorry, but I sense something amiss. I...I just want to make sure that Arianna will be fine.

Tommy: But-

Kim:-It's okay. I understand.

With that Lauren left. Tommy turned to Kim, with a quizical look on his face. Kim sighed. But After a moment, Tommy got why Kim let Lauren go. It was because of Motherly instincts.

Lauren sped to Hailey's house, on her G rider. Only to find that it was ransacked and broken up. The house itself was still standing, but alot of things were gone. Lauren saw Hailey, and was bloodied up and out cold. Lauren began to panic. But before she did anything irrational, she calmed herself down, and began to heal Hailey, so she was not in critical condition.

Voice: You fools. You missed him OOH-AH-OOH!

Lauren followed that voice, and found a shot white Squid monster with a staff twice the size as he was standing there, with a few other identical monsters. They were tall, and beastly looking, carrying red blades. They turned their attention to Lauren.

Squid monster: Oh great, another ranger. OOH-AH-OOH!

Lauren: What happened here?

Squid monster: As if we'd tell a ranger anything.

Lauren glared at the monsters through her helmet, and they all cowered in fear. Lauren then moved as a lightning fast pace, and sliced one of the monsters in half. It turned into liquid, before dissolving.

Squid monster: OOH-AH-OOH! That's never happened before.

Lauren: I take it you have issues with another ranger team. Just be glad it isn't my team, because judging by your power, it's pathetic.

Squid monster: HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE NIGHLOK RACE!

Lauren: Nighlok eh? Well that makes things easier now. Tell me...what happened here? If you care to live, then you'll tell me.

Squid Monster: OOH-AH-OOH! Fine. A rouge nighlok by the name of Serrator was interested in a human female here. A very young one. We have no idea why, but it was a rare opportunity to catch him off guard. Unfortunately, he just left.

Lauren growled behind her helmet. A few tears were being let loose. Her baby girl was kidnapped by another bad guy. It disgusted her that such a thing happened.

Lauren: Then consider Serrator finished. Because He did one mistake that nobody should ever do, and that is kidnap a mother's child.

Squid Monster: OOOOHhhhhhh...this is quite interesti-

Lauren cut him off by using a wave of lighting to shock and send the monster back. The other Nighlok looked at her, ready to attack. The Squid monster slowly got up.

Lauren: That was for thinking it. Surely, you don't want to suffer the same fate. Still, thank you for informing me on who did this.

Squid monster: Octoroo.

Lauren: What?

Octoroo: My name...is Octoroo. OOH-AH-OOH!

Lauren: Thanks. Now begone from my sight.

Octoroo nodded, and he plus the nighlok warriors began to liquify into the cracks of the earth. Lauren immediately got in contact with everyone.

Lauren: Rangers. Get on board Ragnarok, right now. I don't care what you're doing, this is an emergency.

Lauren heard everyone acknowledge her order. She then called 911 to get an ambulance there, explaining that she saw somebody out cold. She got one of the neighbours to watch over Hailey while she went on board the Rangarok. Once on, she pulled up various information, while tossing her helmet off to the side.

Ryder: What's going on?

Lauren: Arianna's been kidnapped.

All the rangers suddenly felt panic, much like Lauren was feeling now. But Lauren kept pulling up more information on some things.

Lauren: Luckily I know who it was, and where to find them. We're going to be interfering in another team's fight. In fact, we're heading to Stone Canyon.

Ryder: Stone Canyon. Why there?

Lauren: That's where we'll be looking for our daughter, and her captor. The monsters we're facing, are called Nighlok.

Heather: Wait. How do you know of all this?

Lauren: My dad is the legendary ranger himself. Though I am more powerful then he ever was. Regardless, he keeps track of all ranger movements, in case if things go awry. Like they have now. But the team that we're going to be helping out, can ever power some of us up, for they use the elements as well.

Ryder: Let's hope they can help. I want who captured our daughter to pay with his existence.

Lauren: Take a number, hun. Ragnarok, go to these co-ordinates, but do so in stealth,

Ragnarok: You got it.

A minute later, Ragnarok was right above the co-ordinates that Lauren gave him. She then turned to the others.

Lauren: We'll have to split up from here. Everyone, take various parts of the city. Ride around in disguise, until you find something. Any monster attack, you engage. I don't know what Serrator looks like, but I know that I'll be able to find out here.

Lauren powered down. The others got on their G Riders, and teleported out. Lauren then teleported herself down to the grounds of the house, which was a pretty big bungalow with massive training areas. She smirked, as the alarms went off, and a bunch of young adults appeared at the main entrance. An older looking male was with them as well. They knew who she was, so they weren't shocked to see her.

Lauren: Hey. Sorry about my intrustion, but I'm going to need your help...samurai rangers.

Old man: No worries Lauren. Come in.

Lauren smiled, as she was let in. Lauren had met this team once before, and remembered who they all were. Jayden, the red ranger. Kevin, the blue ranger. Mike, the green ranger. Mia the Pink ranger. Emily, the Yellow ranger. Antonio, the gold ranger. Along with them, their sensei, master Ji.

Lauren: How's the monster attacks been?

Mike: A little rough, but we're managing.

Lauren: I know the feeling.

Jayden: So, what seems to be the problem.

Lauren *sigh*: One of your enemies decided to capture my daughter. I'm sure I know the reasons, but it doesn't excuse why it had to happen. Luckily, I know who it is, just don't know what the piece of trash looks like.

Kevin: How did you find out it was one of our enemies?

Lauren: A little squid told me.

The rangers all understood exactly who Lauren was talking about. Lauren sighed, letting a few tears down. She didn't want to be comforted, even though the girls did come and sit beside her, and helped.

Lauren: I swear...when I come across Serrator...he's going to be in a world of pain in which nobody will forget.

This shocked al the rangers, but only for a moment or so. They knew exactly how devious Serrator was, and even shared the same rage as Lauren did. Ji then pulled up a holographic picture of Serrator. He was a fish like Nighlok, with blue scales, and 3 sets of red eyes. Lauren growled.

Lauren: Can I get a copy of that? I need to let the rest of my team know.

Ji pulled out a USB stick, containing all the information that Lauren needed to know. Lauren smiled. She felt confident now that they would indeed find Serrator, and thus, Arianna.

**Meanwhile, with Azalia...**

Azalia was watching the entire thing unfold. She smirked at what she saw. It was something she liked.

Lothor: What's going on dear?

Azalia: I think we may have found another army to join our cause. I have no doubt that they will. And while the others search the stars for one of our most powerful members to rejoin we shall go there and have them join. Soon, the day of reckoning will come, where we shall take our rightful place, as rulers of the universe.

Lothor smiled at that, and even began to chuckle a bit. Azalia didn't even hide how big her smirk was now, for she was rather pleased with the new development that had been bestowed upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter done for you guys, and yes, we've officially started with Samurai (I know a few people were either wondering, or requesting this). Now i'm sure you're wondering as to how Lauren already met the Samurai rangers. Well if I told you, it would spoil a future surprise I have in store. But can the two teams stop the three evils from whatever they have in store? You'll find out soon. As always...read and review =)**


	16. Samurai Pt2: Two Evils Team Up

Azalia and Lothor Had made it to Stone Valley, where they felt the most of the Nighlok energy. However, they couldn't seem to find any for the moment. That was, until they were ambushed by a hawk like creature. Well, the ambush failed, as Lothor kicked the Nighlok away as it tried to attack. Azalia turned around, and used her magic to ensnare the hawk monster.

Azalia: A monster. I wonder. Are you, a Nighlok by any chance.

Hawk Monster: I am. And I was sent to cause as much misery as posible.

Lothor: To cause misery. I like the way these Nighlok think.

Hawk Monster: Oh. You're evil as well?

Azalia: More like the definition of evil. Now tell us, how can we meet the head of the Nighlok army? We have some business we'd like to discuss.

The Hawk mosnter began to squack and laugh at the same time. This confused the two. Azalia almost did send a surge of power through her spell in order to shut the monster up, but Lothor gave her a look, telling her it wasn't the best idea for the moment.

Hawk Monster: Allow me to introduce myself first. I am Hawkley. And I'm sure that I could, but there is just one problem. See, in order for you to meet him, you two have to become Nighlok yourselves.

Azalia: Not happening. That means that I will have to submit my will to somebody weaker then I am. And I refuse to do so.

Hawkley: Well then no deal then. It's the rules.

Lothor: I'll do it then.

Azalia looked at Lothor with a confused look. Lothor smirked. Hawkley began to chuckle again, but Azalia shot him a sharp glare, which shut the monster up.

Lothor: What's the worst that could happen? Should give me a bit of a boost. Besides, I gain nothing by remaining a mere human. So give me the power of the Nighlok. Rid me of my humanity!

Suddenly a few cracks on the grounds glowed red, and shone brightly on Lothor. He grew more muscular, but his skin turned into scales, plus the shade was also a dark metallic silver. His jaw and teeth became more apparent and his hair turned into a long brush of black spikes, going from the forehead, down to his waist. Lothor growled. Azalia released her spell. But summoned an amulet, and gave it to Lothor.

Azalia: Not bad. I can certainly get used to this. Take this though, and place it on the ground when you are talking to their boss.

Hawkley. I still have some work to do, so I'll drop you off.

Hawkley grabbed Lothor, and they dived into the red cracks. Hawkley then showed back up, and smirked at Azalia.

Hawkley: A shame both of you didn't become Nighlok. Would have made you more powerful.

Azalia: When you're Empress of the universe, you don't need to worry. But you Hawkley...

Azalia cast a spell on Hawkley, which gave him a couple cyber enhancements, most notably a couple of cannons on his back, which could shift onto his shoulders.

Azalia: A little gift. Don't thank me yet though, for i gave you that power for a reason. To destroy. More specifically, rangers. Eliminating one would be most helpful, but go for them all except for the black ranger. He's mine.

Hawkley: Black ranger? I don't recall a black ranger behing here.

Azalia: The ranger team that I'm facing is here. They came here to search for somebody that one of you nighlok's captured. And one of the rangers, is the black ranger. I want him alive.

Hawkley: Personal matter. I got it. Well since you were generous enough, I will do as you ask.

Meanwhile, in the netherworld...

Lothor had finally found the pirate ship that belonged to the boss of all the Nighlok. He climbed on board, only to see Octoroo, a woman playing a harmonia, and a bunch of puffballs hanging from the ceiling.

Octoroo: OH-AH-OOH! Who are you?

Lothor: I am Lothor. I am a new nighlok, but before that, I was a lord of darkness. Just because I am now a Nighlok, doesn't change that. Now, who is the master?

It was then, that a hulking figure rose out from the water, and landed infront of Lothor. He was menacing, had black and red skin, and a massive sword. Lothor smirked.

Octoroo: OH_AH-OOH! Master Xandred. You shouldn't have come out so soon. You still need time to recover.

Xandred: I smelled a halfling on board my ship. Tell me, why should I let you stand?

Lothor: Your words don't intimidate me. But it was you specifically that I wanted to gain an audience with. For you see, Xandred, I have a business proposal. One that will ultimately benefit us both.

Master Xandred growled a bit, as Lothor Placed the Amulet on the ship's floor. A a life sized hologram of Azalia appeared. She smirked.

Lothor: Master Xandred, meet Azalia. The empress of the universe...and my wife.

Azalia: Thank you dear. I would have met you in person, but it seems you're to lazy, and I don't serve anyone.

Xandred: Neither do I. Make this quick.

Azalia: Feisty, aren't you. Heh. What is it you desire? To rule this planet? Not a problem, because when I'm done here, I won't even need this dust ball, for I have much grander schemes. All I need you to do, is destroy the power rangers.

Xandred: I've been trying for a thousand years! Yet they keep sealing me away. Still, I do grow stronger each time.

Azalia: Ugh. I know the feeling of being sealed. But the fact you kept being sealed, not good. And I'm not even the least bit concerned about the damn samurai rangers. Because they are nothing. I'm talking about a much more powerful group. The Dragon Force Power Rangers.

Xandred: What? Another team of those insects?

Azalia: There are alot more teams then you can imagine, as you aren't the only one who's been trying to take over this planet, or even the universe. I just so happen to be the most powerful of them all. And if you want to test that out, by all means, but I can guarantee that you'll be smashed to pieces if you even dare to try to defy me. I'm giving you one opportunity. Join me Xandred. Join me, and the rest of my alliance that I have formed from the evils of the universe. Together, Not even all the rangers combined can stand a chance against us.

Xandred: Hmmm. You do have a point. Troublesome with just 1 ranger team, but multiple, just makes me really angry. I'll help out a bit, but it won't be in person.

Azalia: Really now. And why is that.

Octoroo: OH-AH-OOH. Master Xandred still needs to recover his strength properly in order to fight at his best. It's a curse for being in the earthrealm for to long that his strength needs to be recovered, by absorbing the water of the sanzu river.

Azalia: Ugh. Curses can be such a pain, when you're on the receiving end. But tell me...what's so special about this water?

Xandred: It is the lifeforce of the mighty nighlok. Our main goal is to bring it to the earthrealm, by flooding it. And how we flood it, is by the tears of misery and pain, by those pathetic humans!

Azalia: Now that is something I like to hear. I'll do what I can to cause a flood. In the meantime, send some monsters to help.

Xandred growled and nodded. Lothor chuckled himself, looking at Xandred.

Lothor: Let us see what you have.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Arainna was currently crying. She didn't know where she was, nor why she wasn't with anyone she knew. This was the first time in her life, that the 2 year olf felt fear, and she didn't like the feeling. It didn't help that a monster that had adark blue pirhanna like head with an evil smile was looking over her. And this monster, was definitely Serrator.

Serrator: That's right. Cry. It's like music to my ears. But little one. Did you know why I wanted you?

Arianna was about to shake her head, but she knew it wasn't the truth. She nodded, although slowly. Serrator kept laughing. That's when a machine activated, and Arianna screamed in pain.

Serrator: Your power will help me do whatever I want. If you don't want to suffer, then just show me it.

Arianna glared at him. She refused to give up. She refused to let Serrator know about her powers.

_**With the rangers...**_

Lauren: This is it guys. This si where my daughter is being held.

Mike: Think it's safe in there?

Jayden: Probably lined with traps. But of all places...an abandoned house.

Mia: How...cliche.

Lauren: Non of that matters. All that does, is that My daughter is found.

Suddenly, many moogers began to appear, and the rangers got into battle stance. Hawkley also joined them.

Jayden: Go. We'll take care of this one.

Lauren: Normally I'd disagree, but now isn't the time. Good luck

Jayden took out a black accessory, and equipped it to his sword, which transformed his look a bit, adding a white vest coat on top of it. The moogers moved in, as the Samurai rangers all charged in, as Lauren jumped towards the house.

Hawkley then blasted the ranges with a massive wind tunnel attack, which sent them to the ground. Jayden quickly got up, and charged his sword up with the power of the black box, but Hawkley was barely affected.

Hawkley: Is that the best you can do? Well I'm not even warmed up yet. Take this.!

Another wind tunnel was shot out, but it was blocked, as Hanzo had flown down, in Super Dragoon form, with his schimitar blade staff ready to strike.

Kevin: Hanzo!

Hanzo: Hello Kevin. Looks like you need my help. Fortunately, I just so happen be the closest in the area.

Jayden: What about the others?

Hanzo: Bunch of Komododrones...the foot soldiers that we're up against, plus some of those ugly mugs made a few attacks around the city.

Antonio: Moogers man.

Hanzo: Good to know. The overgrown bird is mine. Take care of the rest...if you don't mind.

With that, the rangers got up, and they all fought off the moogers, with Hanzo charging in. Hawkley fired another wind tunnel, but Hanzo caught it, and redirected it at Hawkley. It sent Hawkly back a few meteres, as Hanzo charged up some wind power of his own.

Hanzo: You're finished. Razor Crush!

Hanzo swung his weapon, and a massive blade beam came from it, rushing towards Hawkley. It hit, effectively destroying the monster. But he grew to mega size. Luckily by then, the Moogers were taken care of. With that, the Samurai rangers began to summon their zords, which formed into the Claw Armor Megazord. Hanzo flew up to the Ragnarok, and got himself seated in.

Hanzo: Ready for this?

Ragnarok: Always.

Rangarok transformed into his warrior form. The two began to close in on Hawkley, but Hawkley kept throwing explosive feathers, and a powerful wind tunnel at them. Ragnarok dodged the win tunnel, but the Claw Armour Megazord wasn't so luck. Ragnarok then extended it's legs, once he positioned himself above Hawkley, and slammed them down, crushing both cannons.

Ragnarok jumped off, then kicked Hawkley in the back of the head.

Hanzo: So this is a nighlok. Not to impressed to be honest, but then again, we are ancient in comparison to these guys. But still, I felt Azalia's magic infused in him, so it doesn't exactly put much into how powerful these are.

Ragnarok: Maybe they already beat most of the powerful guys.

Hanzo: It's a possibility.

With that, the Claw Armour megazord took out it's two blades, and hit the monster with a double Katana strike, effectively destroying it.

Jayden: Rangers. We are victorious.

Ragnarok transformed back into it's flight form, as the Samurai rangers de-summoned their zords. They were teleported up. Hanzo saw that Lauren had made it out with Arianna.. they were teleported was sobbing, and snuggling very close to Lauren, who took off her helmet.

Lauren: It's okay sweetie. Mommy's here. You're safe now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sure some were expecting Lauren to fight with Serrator. Well I figured that Lauren wouldn't want to expose her daughter to anything more bad, so she managed to simply go in and get out. But you can be certain that Lauren isn't done with Serrator. Not by a long shot. But what else will happen, now that Azalia has a partnership with the Nighlok? You'll just have to find out lol.**


	17. Samurai Pt3: Payback

The Shiba house was full of rangers. Master Ji was kind enough to offer residence to the Dragon Rangers while they were hunting down Serrator. Ryder was seen comforting Arianna most of the time. It wouldn't take long for the powerful two year old to be back to her normal self, even playing with the mini zords a bit.

Lauren was outside, as Mike and Jayden were sparring. Mike managed to hit a strike to the back, which got him the round point.

Mike: Alright. I did it.

Lauren sighed. She knew something was wrong. Master Ji then came forward, and congratulated Mike. Even Jayden did as well.

Lauren: That was good. However, something was wrong. I'm no samurai, but with the various training I've done, I could tell where the mistakes lied. No fault that I've seen from you Mike, but...Jayden was a bit sloppy. Is something on your mind?

Jayden: There is. We destroyed him a couple weeks back. How could he have come back?

Lauren: Serrator?

Jayden: Yeah. And it took everything we had to defeat him.

Mike: I've noticed it to, but...I just figured a nighlok did it.

Lauren: Doubtful. The first clue for me, is that how did he know of my daughters powers?

Mike: Arianna? She has powers?

Lauren: Like you wouldn't believe. It's still developing, but there is no doubt in my mind, that if she is fully trained in her power, she could very well be alot stronger then me, especially if she becomes a power ranger, like we all are.

Jayden: But what is it?

By now, Kevin, Mia, Antonio, and Emily were outside. They were somewhat listening in on the conversation, and thus curious about Arianna's powers.

Lauren: Access to the universal morphing grid. You could say it's a different dimension, but it's still part of this one. A pocket dimension, if you will. But it's one that is very powerful, and ultimately is a balancer. Evil unknowingly get's some of it's powers from there, but the good use it as well. Everyone who has been a ranger, uses the power of the morphing grid. It's how we gain our ranger suits, and our zords. Without it, non of the fights that have happened between monsters and rangers could exist. Evil wants to conquer it, good wants to keep it safe. My daughter, will eventually be able to use every aspect of the grid, including calling upon all powers registered in it.

All the rangers were amazed by this. It explained why the mini zords took a liking to her quite quickly. However, inside the house, Hanzo and Tyrell were trying to figure something out. They had heard the coversation, and thus, they had their suspicions on what had gone down.

Tyrell: I think that there is one strong possibility. I'll be right back. I know who would be able to tell me if I was wrong or not.

With that, Tyrell teleported inside Ragnarok, which floated above the Shiba house, completely invisible. He sat down in the cockpit, as he looked up.

Tyrell: Ragnarok. I need you to patch me into my cousins. Something's been bothering me, and I think they might have the answer.

Ragnarok: No problem.

Ragnarok's glass shield faded to black. He managed to get through to the twins, who were down in the Dino lab, currently taking a break from charging up the light crystal.

Rita: Oh hey Ty. Did you guys find Arianna yet?

Tyrell: Yeah, and she's fine. But I have a question. Is it possible that when Abbaddon was under my mom's spell, did he revive a monster called Serrator?

Reina: I don't recall a monster like that. Do you have a visual?

Tyrell: I do. Ragnarok, display a visual of Serrator.

Ragnarok did just that for a few seconds, before the twins appeared back.

Reina: Nope, never seen him.

Rita: But there was one time of interest. Abbaddon actually failed to bring back a monster. Granted, he wasn't going to have it at full power, otherwise, you guys would have had some serious trouble on your hands.

Tyrell: Hmmm... Maybe Serrator managed to latch on and take over, and it failed. It would make sense, because he would know about Arianna's powers that way. Still, it shouldn't matter. We'll be sending him back there regardless.

Rita: You do that. Be careful out there though.

Tyrell: We will. And thanks. Later.

With that, the conversation ended. And just in time as well, as the alarms went off, and the screen showed that Serrator was attacking a few people.

Tyrell: Looks like it's go time. Dragon Force. Dragon power. Power of Chaos!

Tyrell morphed and teleported out, and flew to where the fight was. The other rangers soon caught up, and were ready for a fight, but there was a bit of an army of these metallic nighlok there.

Serrator: So you showed up. Well now it's time to finish you all off. Papaya warriors, attack!

All the rangers charged in. Lauren jumped ahead, and powered up to her golden empress battlizer. With her Katana, she slashed down at Serrator. But he blocked with with 2 elongated blades. Serrator chuckled, only to received an extremely nasty shock through his system, causing him to spark madly. Lauren then kicked him away.

Lauren: I sense something familiar about you, yet I know that until the other day, we haven't met. Tell me...how did you know about my daughter's power?

Serrator: Wouldn't you like to know.

Lauren: I would. But it won't matter, as I'm sending you straight to hell.

Serrator: I'd like to see you try.

With the rest of the rangers, they were easily dispatching the Papaya warriors, with one hit. But they were facing an army of them, and they took quite a few nasty hits as well.

Jayden: Bull Cannon!

Jayden, in super Samurai form, pulled out the bull cannon, and began to fire at some of the monsters, before a few blasts caught him off guard. Ryder was able to grab Jayden away from a rather nasty looking blast.

Jayden: thanks

Ryder: Anytime. But I think it's time to bring out the big guns.

With that, Ryder transformed into his Battle Blaze battlizer, and equipped his swords onto his shoulders, and jumped up.

Ryder: Blaze STORM!

A fury of flame blasts rushed out from the cannons from the swords, and annihilated all of the papya warriors standing. Luckily the rangers had all managed to get out of the way. Ryder saw Lauren quickly trap Serrator, and used a celestial arrow, but Serrator managed to break free, dodged, ans use a powerful black X slash on Lauren. It caused her to stumble back a bit. Ryder growled, as he merged his two swords into one massive sword, and powered it up to full power. He dove down at Serrator.

Ryder: Inferno Blaze SLASH!

Serrator tried to block the attack, but it was overpowering from the part Dragosyn ranger. The flame slash cut right through Serrator like butter. The explosion was massive. Ryder got up, and looked at Lauren, who was now seething in anger.

Lauren: He was mine!

Ryder: I had just as much right to kill him as well. Besides...it looked like he did a number on you as well.

Lauren: Fair enough. But Serrator...I knew something was familiar about him. It was Cadmus.

Ryder: What?

Tyrell: That makes sense.

All the rangers turned to him. He explained that the twins knew of a failed resurrection of Abbaddon, and because Serrator managed to merge with a dead warrior, namely a third of Cadmus's power, it explained how Serrator was brought back.

Jayden: Of all the nighlok we had to deal with, He's given us the most trouble. No surprise he would pull something like this.

Suddenly, the Samurai communicators sounded off. Jayden answered his, knowing it was all from the same source, Master Ji.

Jayden: Master, what's the problem?

Ji: A Massive fleet of Moogers and those Komododrones on a few locations in the city. Much larger then what you just dealt with.

Jayden: Send us the co-ordinates. We'll be on our way.

The rangers received the co-ordinates to where the attacks were coming from. That's when Serator came back, enlarged, and ready to destroy everything.

Lauren: I'll take care of this one. I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE DRAGON KING! ZERO, COME TO MY AID!

Zero came forth, and transformed, as Lauren hopped in. Zero swung it's blade at Serrator, but Serrator deflected it, and slashed Zero across the chest.

Serrator: Ah the dragon king. I recall from the memories. Certainly a powerful one. But you're no match for me.

Serrator charged up a dark energy ball, and threw it at Zero. Zero was hit badly, and was blown back. Serrator chuckled like mad, when two fin swords emerged from his wrists.

Serrator: You're finished!

Suddenly, a massive golden flame rushed right into Serrator, spearing him, and getting him off of Zero. The flame turned into Ramez. The phoenix dragonzord helped Zero up.

Ramez: If he had anymore of Cadmus running through him, then he'd be a big problem. But we can take him.

Zero: You're right.

Lauren: Let's not waste time then. Magna Dragonzord activate!

Zero and Ramez merged together to form the Magna Dragonzord, and Lauren powered up to her Ultimate Divine Armour, just As Serrator got up.

Serrator: Makes...No...Difference. Take this!

Serrator charged up another dark energy ball, and threw it at the Magna Dragonzord. But this time, it was caught, and thrown back at Serrator, heavily damaging him this time. The Magna Dragonzord then began to stomp on Serrator, before picking him up by the throat, and kept punching his head.

Serrator: OW! This...isn't how a ranger is supposed to act!

Lauren: You kidnapped my daughter for your own personal use. I think whatever rules that have been established no longer apply.

Serrator tried to attack with one of it's arms, but the Magna Dragonzord caught it, slammed Serrator down, and ripped the arm out, before destroying it. Serrator managed to get back up.

Lauren: Time to die. Ultimate Crush Claw!

With it's most powerful attack fully charged, the Magna Dragonzord rushed right through Serrator, hitting him with an X slash, which finished off Serrator, causing him to fall down, and explode. The Magna Dragonzord turned, and looked at the aftermath.

Lauren: Even with Cadmus's power...I doubt he was at full strength. There is no way it should have been so simple. But I know for sure that he's dead.

Magna: Don't doubt yourself Lauren. We did good.

Suddenly, the alarms went off. It wasn't due to damage, but rather, a transmission was coming it. It was Heather.

Lauren: What is it?

Heather: Lauren. You need to get here as soon as possible. We're being overun. They all lured the rangers into one place, and the mass army of Komododrones and Moogers are just to much. We need your help!

Lauren: I'm on my way.

Lauren hopped out of the Magna Dragonzord, and flew off to the battlefield. She could see the smoke that came from all the carnage that was happening. The Magna Dragonzord defused, and vanished, both awaiting to be summoned for the next time.

Lauren: Hold on guys. We're not out of the fight yet!


	18. Samurai Pt4: Maximum Carnage

Lauren immediately landed, and right away, she had to fend off a few Moogers and Komododrones that tried to attack her. It was right in the middle of the city, and the army of Komododrones and moogers was larger then ever. All the rangers were having difficulty fending them off. Azalia watched, and blasted every so often, even hitting the civilians. Lauren tried to charge through, but was blasted by a few of the moogers.

Azalia: You finally arrive Lauren. Now you can be part of the ranger downfall, and I don't even need a specific monster for it. Who knew numbers would actually work!

Lauren: Screw you.

Azalia: Naughty Naughty. I'll especially work you hard when you become my slave.

Lothor, in his nighlok form, was fighting 1 on 1 against Tyrell. Lothor had more formal training, and with his new power and reflexes, it was showing more, and he was winning the fight.

Lothor: What do you think of me now, son?

Tyrell: If I had any respect, it's gone now.

Lothor: Say that all you want, but who's the one winning now?

Tyrell: I'll show you!

Tyrell expanded his shadow, but Lothor vanished into the Earth, and struck Tyrell very hard with a diamond knuckle uppercut, before shoving a shadow bomb in Tyrell's face. Bits of the armour had come off, and Lothor was relentless. Antonio tried to do a sneak attack, but Lothor grabbed him and tossed him into Tyrell.

Jayden: Don't give up guys!

Jake: Easier said then done.

Azalia: That's the mentality you deserve. Just give up. It's the only thing you can do. Especially since i'm feeling especially destructive!

With that, Azalia raised her staff, and all the Komododrones exploded. They were all in close range of all the rangers, thus heavily damaging them. Alot of Moogers got hit as well, but some still remained. All the rangers were now down, but slowly getting up. When they all did, Lothor rushed through them all, flooring them again, before appearing at Azalia's side again.

Lothor: Who said productivity was a slow process, obviously didn't have us in mind.

Azalia: That's for certain, my dear.

Jayden got back up, and transformed into Super Samurai mode. He got the Bull cannon out, and charged it up. Lothor merely chuckled at him. The other Samurai rangers got up, and cleared a path by using their 5 katana strike to clear some of the moogers. Jayden then fired the Bull Cannon, but Lothor caught the blasts, and threw it right back, hitting Ryder, just as he was transforming into Battle Blaze. It completely wrecked the transformation.

Lauren: RYDER!

Azalia: Don't you see, it's completely useless to resist. In fact, I'm kinda bored.

The moogers went back on the attack, and were defeating the rangers. The Samurai rangers had used up the last of their energy in the failed attack, and the dragon rangers couldn't sustain their powered up forms. Except Lauren, she could still use her basic Dragoon form, and did what she could against the moogers, before she was shot by a horde of arrows. That knocked her down to normal.

Azalia then turned behind her, and saw some of the buildings that were around. Most notably, a skyscraper. She grinned gleefully, seeing it, and coming up with some evil things for it. She charged up her staff, and turned to the rangers.

Azalia: You bore me rangers. I want to hear some screams of suffering and death!

Azalia pointed her staff at the base of the building, and blasted it. The building began to collapse, leaning right into the fight's direction. The only thing the rangers could do, was move out of the way. And the bulding hit the ground hard, with people landing right after. Bodies and debris were everywhere. It was a horrifying sight to everyone, but Azalia and Lothor revelled in it.

Lauren: No. How could you be so cruel?

Azalia: I'm queen of the entire damn universe. I do what I please. And quite frankly, seeing everyone else suffer and die is the only good thing that comes from every single being below me can possibly do, to give them any form of entertainment for me.

Lauren: You. You're a monster. Much worse then I thought. You won't get away with this. YOU'LL DIE!

Lauren's rage triggered her transforming into her divine golden armour. It was a powerful overflow, that was threatening to explode. But she pointed the staff of Tiamat in Azalia's direction, and charged all of her rage and power into it, firing off an extremely powerful ray of light. All the rangers, as nearly out of it as they were, were amazed by Lauren's sheer power. She dropped to her knees, as the light faded. Suddenly, she was blasted by a large dark energy blast, which sent her flying backwards, and out of transformation. Ryder managed to get to her side, and picked her up a bit.

Ryder: Lauren. No...please don't be dead. I...I can't bear to lose you again.

Lothor chuckled madly. The rangers discovered that it was him who fired the blast. There were no more Moogers, as Azalia must have used them as a barrier. Azalia joined in.

Azalia: I must say, I am impressed. But the battle and was has already been decided. I've already won.

Suddenly, the crystal in her staff glowed brightly. It showed a holographic image of the super Komododrone himself, General Severus.

Severus: My queen. We've located Ivan Ooze. He is on earth, and judging from the destruction I see, not to far from your location either. I believe the city is called...Angel Grove.

Azalia: Oh really. Release him with the spell I'm about to send you,

The image showed the general's head glowing red, before fading to normal. He nodded, acknowledging he had the spell to release Ivan Ooze from his imprisonment. The rangers looked dumbfounded at this knowledge.

Azalia: Bring him to my fortress. He has to be caught up. But with this, the final piece has been set.

The rangers looked really confused now. The image of Severus faded, and Azalia chuckled. Lothor smiled, knowing exactly what was to come.

Azalia: You have all fought well. Both teams. But your failure was inevitable. The forces of darkness that I have sought to gather, even through resurrection, have come together. The final assault is about to take place. Soon, without any rangers in my way, the universe will belong to me. You can try to fight off my alliance, but every fight you succeed, I still win.

Heather: No. We won't lose.

Azalia: Can it. There is nothing you can do. But if you want to try, then I welcome you to do so.

Lothor: Yeha. There is nothing left to stop us from ruling this universe, as King and Queen.

Azalia: Who said you were gonna be ruling alongside me?

It was then, that Azalia quickly turned to Lothor, and stabbed right through him with both wrist blades. Lothor gasped in both pain and surprise. Lauren had regained consciousness at this point, and saw what Azalia had done. Lothor reverted back to his human form, and looked at Azalia, with a look of pain and broken heart in his eyes.

Lothor:...why?

Azalia: Why? When I rule this universe, any man I so want to give me any pleasure will do so on command. Why would i need a damn husband to be tied with? Did you really think I loved you? HA! I admit that I am attracted to you, but love is for the weak. Only lust. You fulfilled your part to me a long time ago Lothor, when you became the father of my children, even if one of them is a wayward brat. Besides...with your power upgrade...I want it all for myself.

Black energy seeped out of Lothor, and rushed right into Azalia. Suddenly, Lothor's eyes went blank, and then red, before Azalia tossed him off, and he exploded. Azalia chuckled once again.

Azalia: The next time you see me, it will be when the assault begins. Until then, enjoy your last days of life!

Azalia let her dragon wins out, which were even more massive then before, and she flew off. It was then, that Lothor returned, as a gigantic version of his nighlok form. He began to stomp around. Suddenly, a green and black portal opened up, and many energy strings shot out, and hit all the rangers.

Kevin: Whoa. I feel at my best now.

Mia: But how, we were defeated?

Lauren: It's Arianna. She sensed our plight. She knew that we had to at least finish this. And we will. DRAGON FORCE! DIVINE DRAGON POWER!

Lauren transformed back into her basic ranger form. It was then, that the dragons began to appear. The rangers got into their zords, and began to fight off Lothor.

Jayden: We need to join them as well.

The Samurai rangers summoned their zords, and immediately formed the Samurai Claw Megazord, and began to attack. But Lothor swatted it aside, before blasting the other zords. It was then, that a ray of light appeared from the sky, and Bahamut appeared, suckerpunching Lothor.

Ragnarok: Dad! You okay to fight?

Bahamut: I'm certain I am. We need to finish him. No holding back.

Jayden: He's right. We need to go all out. Ultimate Samurai combination!

It was then, that the rest of the Samurai zords appeared. They all began to form as one. The Samurai Gigazord. It charged up all it's power, and used it's finisher attack on Lothor, but Lothor blocked it.

Lauren: We'll need more then that. Time to form the Omega Dragonzord.

With that, the dragons roared, and began their transformation into their most powerful form, the Omega Dragonzord. The Samurai rangers stopped their attack, as Lothor was hit with the gatling cannon's attack.

Lauren: Samurai Rangers. We have to attack at the same time.

Jayden: Understood.

Lothor shook off the shock of the attack, only to see both ultimate combos power up to their fullest power. He growled. But limped for a second, feeling the gashes from before. It didn't take long for both ultimate combos to be reader.

Samurai Rangers: MEGA STRIKE!

Dragon Rangers: TERRA FLARE!

Both ultimate attacks, rushed towards Lothor from both sides. They collided, and caused a blinding pillar of light to show, before a giant explosion happened, leaving no trace of Lothor left. Both megazords stopped their attack, having won that battle of giants.

Ten minutes later, all the rangers had de-summoned their zords, and in civilian form. They looked at the carnage caused by Azalia, and all of them had tears in their eyes, mourning the many lives lost. Bt Tyrell spotted something. He ran over to it, to see Lothor, on the ground. He knelt down, and picked Lothor up a bit.

Lothor: He...Hey...son.

Tyrell: Not even you deserved to be betrayed like that.

Lothor: I...I should have...seen it coming. I know that I would have done the same. It's part of an evil man's nature. But...still. Thank you for defeating me.

Tyrell: What?

Lothor: I...I was dying as I was a giant. I would have died soon regardless. At least I went out the way any fighter should. In battle.

Tyrell let a few tears drop. He couldn't help but feel for Lothor. Lothor hacked up some blood, as the other rangers came by, and watched from a close distance.

Lothor: You've done well. That...has always been certain. I did love your mother, and your sister. And although we fought, I was still proud of you, for you are strong. Thus...you...and your team...hell all rangers. I can't...believe I'm saying this but...do what you need to do. Finish Azalia. Win the war. And...never...give...up...

With that, the life was seen going out of Lothor's ees. Tyrell let a few more tears loose, as he shut Lothor's eyes. He then stood up, with his father's corpse in his arms. He let his own dragon wings out, and flew off.

Later, at the shiba house, all the rangers, (minus Tyrell), had returned. Now more then ever, they knew that there was no feeling of victory in this fight. They may have escaped with their lives, but they failed to save countless innocent lives. They all felt the burden of failure, and there was nothing that could be done.

Lauren: I...I'm so sorry.

Jayden: For what?

Lauren: Had I been part of that fight the entire time, non of this would have happened.

Master Ji: Lauren. You don't know that. What happened was something...i'm afraid that non of you were prepared to face. Azalia might be your enemy, but clearly, she is much stronger, and much smarter then you originally thought. No matter what, the result would have been the same. Probably worse if you left Serrator alone. But I know that you will not allow Azalia get away. You rangers, must defeat her. For the stakes are now at their highest.

All the rangers completely agreed with that statement.

The next day, the dragon rangers had returned to Reefside. They were all still feeling broken, due to the fight. Tyrell however, was out in a field, just outside of the Wind ninja academy, where he stood beside Cam and Master Kanoi.

Tyrell: Thank you uncle, for giving him a somewhat proper burial. I know that he betrayed you deeply, but...he was still your brother, as much as he was my father.

Kanoi: I know Tyrell. At least, from what you explained, a small part of him was still good, an managed to show in his last moments. I always knew there was some good left, buried beneath the hate.

Cam: But what does this all mean now? You said your mom delivered the blow.

Tyrell: She wanted his power he just acquired. And with that...i'm afraid the worst is yet to come. The entire universe may soon fall to her will. I really hate to say it but...Armageddon...is upon us.

**A/N: That's a wrap for the Samurai arc. Now things are coming together. I hope you enjoyed this rather chaotic chapter. Soon, the fight for the universe shall truly begin. I hope you. My loyal readers, are excited for it.**


	19. Return of Tiamat

It was very clear, that after the last battle, that the rangers had clearly been shaken to their cores. All were almost silent, barely even doing anything. Lauren barely even acknowledged her little brother. All she did, was stare out in the window, in the direction of Stone Canyon.

Lauren: Dad. Have you guys ever felt the weight of the world suddenly multiply, due to being rangers. Like, hearing the screams of thousands, feel like millions.

Tommy: More then you can understand.

Lauren: No. I don't think you understand. Two ranger teams dad. TWO...were powerless against Azalia. She effortlessly killed as if life were a joke, even slashing a building to the ground. The screams...it's so horrible. But...I think that the most surprising one, was when we had to see Lothor die. We knew there was going to be a very good chance but...the way he died. It was just...plain evil.

Kim: We know. It's in their nature. Their nature, to stab anyone in the back. The fact you're not liking it...makes you a kind spirit. Though I did warn you something like this would happen.

Lauren: I know. And I don't regret becoming one. I chose to for a reason. Because I've always felt the need to protect.

Kim smiled at Lauren's words. It was a trait they all shared. Something that made them all powerful rangers for a reason. Lauren then sighed once again.

Lauren: But inspite all of that, I know we have to win. Because it's the only way. But another thing that has been bothering me, is about Arianna. Have I damned her to this life? Have my, being her mother, and all her powers, damned her to not leading a normal life in the future?

Tommy: Lauren...

It was then, that the doorbell rang. Lauren looked outside to see who it was, and was shocked. Immediately, she went to the door, and opened it, revealing Abbaddon. Tommy got in fighter stance, but Lauren glanced at him, silently saying to stand down.

Lauren: Abbaddon. What's going on?

Abbaddon: Not much. Just very disappointed in you. I mean seriously. You're a damn power ranger. Scratch that...the most powerful ranger I've ever seen. And yet you caused a massive traffic jam due to failing to stop thousands of deaths. For shame Lauren. For shame.

Lauren: I'm feeling bad enough as it is. What do you want?

Abbaddon: Well seeing as the end is near...trust me, I can sense it...I think I can help you. In a way that will give you a better chance. I know you're coming prepared for the big fight, but I think any other preparations can be of help. Unfortunately, I can't do a thing for you, in terms of new abilities.

Lauren: Oh. Well what can you do?

Abbaddon: I need you to take me to Zero. He'll want to see this for certain.

Lauren agreed with that, and summoned her G-Rider. The two hopped on, as they sped out of the lab, and into the opened tunnel, and warped right to where Zero had stationed himself. The dragon king was surprised to see the two. But what surprised Lauren, was that both Reina and Rita were with Zero, sitting on top of his head..

Lauren: Hey guys.

Zero: What brings you two here?

Abbaddon: I have something of valuable interest for the both of you.

Reina and Rita both jumped off of Zero's head, and landed right infront of Abbaddon. They both glared at him, but they didn't fully mean it. Rita then sighed.

Rita: For what it's worth, we're-

Abbaddon: Save it. It wasn't your fault. Vaderion Slave Crystals are nasty to deal with, and since it caught you two off guard, even powerful mages, such as yourself, it affected you the way you were. But I'm not here for that stuff. As I said, you, and all the rangers proved yourselves to me. Only reason why I was interested, was because you all managed to defeat Cadmus. Now, Azalia is more powerful. I think maybe...somebody who can help, is definitely needed.

Abbaddon tapped his staff on the ground twice, as it glowed green. A light from the staff pointed to the ground, and began to materialize. Both Lauren and Zero recognized who was being reanimated.

Zero: Mom?

Tiamat. I am here my son. I had to come back to life, even just for a little bit. Because of Lauren's power burst due to her rage, I am going to teach her how to control it better. But first, there is a matter of your sister.

Zero: The less we talk about her, the better.

Tiamat: We have to son. My question for you is, why didn't you finisher her originally? From my understanding, you could have?

Zero: I...I couldn't.

Tiamat: I'm not usually one for killing, but what Azalia has been doing is unforgivable, and she doesn't deserve to live.

Zero: Of that, we can agree on. I won't let my heart show her mercy. Not after what she's done.

Tiamat: It's good that you do see that.

It was then, that Tiamat turned her attention to Reina and Rita. They both had a shocked look, practically frozen in place. Tiamat smiled at the two, and walked forward to them. After a moment, they snapped out. And embraced her very tightly.

Reina: Grandma!

Tiamat: Girls. It is good to finally meet you two.

Suddenly, Lauren's cell phone went off. It was through the private channel set up for the rangers. She answered it.

Lauren: Uncle Jake?

Jake: Yeah. We just got word about an attack in Angel Grove, by these two monsters. The veterans have called for our help, including Tommy. Want to come with?

Abbaddon, having heard that, placed his hand on Lauren's shoulder. He shook his head, indicating not to go.

Abbaddon: Not now. They can handle it.

Lauren: Alright. Uncle Jake. Go on without me. There's still a couple things I need to sort out here.

Jake: Alright. If you insist.

It was then, in a small distance, that Ragnarok was seen rising up from the ground, and took off towards Angel Grove. Lauren turned around, to see Tiamat and the twins looking at her.

Tiamat: Lauren Hart Oliver. We know there is a reason as to why you have inherited my son's powers. The both of you are the only ones who can stop Azalia at this point. You've both are preparing for battle, and I have no doubt you will succeed. But first, the raw power you used in your last fight, i needs to be brought forth in order to help in the final fight. The three of us will begin training you right now. Show us, your true POWER!

With that, the twins ran towards Lauren, while transforming into their dragon forms. Lauren immediately transformed herself, and began to intensely spar with them. But this time, they were even more aggressive then before.

Abbaddon, Zero, and Tiamat looked on at what the three were doing. They had to Believe in the three of them, along with the rest of the rangers. Abbaddon looked up at the sky briefly, knowing what was coming. For before Azalia could attain the power she wanted, a mass invasion from all the souls he was forced to revive, was about to happen.


End file.
